Divergent Fanfiction
by EpicYogurt07
Summary: What would life be like in Dauntless HQ if Erudite didn't crave as much power? If there was no controlling serum? If everything went the same, but without war? Oh yeah, and also *SPOILER ALERT* Lynn, Marlene, and Will aren't dead in my fan fiction. The POV switches each chapter, some chapters may maintain the same POV. Some characters are OOC. Story is better than the summary! :D
1. Chapter 1 - Uriah's POV

Chapter 1: Uriah's POV

"Come on come oncomeoncomeoncomeoncomeoncom-"

"OK FINE! You better be right, Uriah." Lynn taunted at me.

"I may be left-handed, but I'm always right, sweetcheeks."

"What did you just call me?"

"Um, nothing. Let's go." I'd been planning this for weeks now, ever since I found out that Candor had an annual festival. And the best thing? It's a whole week long, and every day is a different theme. From what Christina told me, each day has a different representation. I sure hope two of them are food and party.

"So what's the big deal with this anyways? It's just a stupid fair." I give Lynn an exaggerated gasp, causing her to roll her eyes and smirk. "I just don't see the point."

"The POINT is, it'll be fun to crash a Candor party. There's one problem – Marlene can't come."

"Oh please, Uri, you're head over heels for Marlene. Big whoop if she can't come, we can bring Tris or Christina or someone else."

"I guess you're right."

"I knew you liked Marlene."

"Wait, what? No, I meant you were right about the second – oh forget it." I start to blush, so I instinctively turn my head to go around the corner to ask Christina if she'll come with Will. After they agree to come along, we head out, literally jump on the train and head south towards the Candor compound.

"So what's today's theme, Christina?" I ask curiously.

"Honesty. The Candor festival always starts with honesty."

"Will there be food?"

"Yes."

"What about parties?"

"Yes."

"Will it be the same for all days?"

"Yes." I give her a response by throwing my fist in the air and giving a joyful woo.

"I'm so happy I could jump off a trai-" I state as I jump off the train onto the Candor compound roof, followed by Lynn, Christina, and Will. All four of us have white dress shirts on to blend in. I have a black beanie hat on to mask the snake tattoo that wraps around my ear. We precautiously sneak into the compound and into the lot, where the festival is taking place. I almost fall to my knees with shock. "THIS is it; just a lot with a banner that says 'Candor Festival' and a bunch of people talking to each other? Where's the food and the dance floor?"

"The food is in the cafeteria, and there is no dance floor. I tried to tell you it wasn't fun, but you just responded with 'I bring the party'. I told you so." Christina says with a smirk. "I only came along to see your face."

"Well, my face is handsome. What are the other themes of the week?"

"Truth, integrity, sincerity, equity, fairness, and loyalty."

"Aren't those all just synonyms for honesty?" Will rhetorically asks, since he obviously knows the answer.

"Uriah, why couldn't Marlene come again?" Lynn asks.

"Well…" I flashback to how she was about to tell me but I interrupted her with a "comeoncomeoncomeoncomeoncomeon" rant. "I'm not sure, but we should head back." We do so, and return to our rooms to, as the others phrased it, "do some planning". I wonder what that means. When I return to my room I see Zeke doing something I never thought I'd see. Ever. He was awake – at 9:00 a.m. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Uh, nothing." I'm no Candor, but I can tell he's lying. He's covering the closet.

"What's in the closet?"

"Why don't you take a look?" I proceed to open the closet door and see a bunch of dirty shirts and pants. Nothing unusual. He obviously knew I would be curious about the closet first, since he was leaning against it. He's hiding something. I know it.


	2. Chapter 2 - Marlene's POV

Chapter 2: Marlene's POV

I try not to make much noise as I grasp onto the window ledge. This would be such a waste of time if Uriah happens to open the window, but I can't tell him what's up. I've been planning too long for it to go wrong. The plan was working great until he and the other came back from Candor earlier than expected. Zeke is actually not a bad actor, but Uriah is still suspicious. As I think about all of this, my left hand slips off the ledge. I have to make a decision, quick. I glance at my surroundings. I can't let go, it's too high of a drop with nothing to cushion my fall. I can't go left or right either, so I just prop my hand back up to the ledge and hope. My hands start to get sweaty. I hear the conversion going on in Uriah and Zeke's room.

"Dude, you're hiding something." Uriah. "Just tell me what it is! You know I'll find it. Whatever it is, it's not in the closet, under my bed, in your pockets, under the covers, or anywhere. The only other place is…"

I somehow feel his glance towards the window. Think fast, Mar, think fast. The corner. Of course, the corner! I swing myself to the right and notice another ledge. But it's to the same room. Maybe there's another window over there. Wait, the curtains are closed on my window. So I can climb to the window above! With lightning speed I pull myself up and plant my feet on the ledge and my hands on the window above. I launch myself up and roll through the already open window as I hear Uriah open the window. I seem to be in Lauren's room. And guess who's in it? Lauren. And Peter. On the bed. Making out. They seem pretty into it, so they don't notice me. I decide to keep it that way, so I tiptoe out the door and decide to wipe that memory from my mind. Or not. I could use it as blackmail. I take out my iPhone and snap a picture and even record a 5 second video of them. Sweet, now Peter will get what he deserves. And if Lauren messes with me, I can rearrange that. Whew, that was close. I search my pockets to make sure it's still with me. I sigh with relief to see that it's still there. I should go to Zeke so he can see that I escaped. Then he won't spill it, if he hasn't already. I rush over to Uriah's room and swing the door open. "Hey Uriah! How was it?"

"It sucked; the food was bad and the party was more of a meeting. Not my style. Zeke, just tell me what you're hiding!"

"Ok, I ate your last pop tart."

"You WHAT? Arghhh!" Uriah throws himself at Zeke, and they start to wrestle. I can't help but crack a grin. Uriah sure loves his pop tarts. I continue down the hall and down the stairs to my room, where Lynn asks me what happened. I tell her the story as she agrees to help me with the planning. It's funny how Uriah doesn't even know what day it is.


	3. Chapter 3 - Uriah's POV

Chapter 3: Uriah's POV

After I'm done roughhousing with Zeke, I go buy some more pop tarts and, while eating one, go to Lynn's room. Before I enter I hear two words coming from Marlene – "Uriah" and "party". I figure they're talking about the lame Candor Festival, so I let myself in and both Lynn and Marlene flinch.

"Hey girls." I say, popping the rest of the pop tart in my mouth.

"Oh, hey. Can you answer a question for me without asking any return questions?" Lynn interrogated.

"Err, OK. What is it?"

"I said no return questions!"

"Alright, alright."

"Did you hear anything before you came in?"

"I heard 'Uriah' and 'party'. So you were either talking about my comment on the Candor Festival or complimenting me because I'm a party animal."

"Okay. So what's up?"

"Zeke was acting strange. If he really took my last pop tart, he would either not tell me or not be trying to hide it. Instead, he was all protective."

"I wonder why." **(Authors Note: That's an inside joke for me and my friend.)**

"Uriah, this is kind of private, could you leave?" Marlene pleads.

"No prob, sweetcheeks."

"What did you call me?"

"That is just not working out for me today." I say as I leave the room and go back to my room to store the pop tarts. "Hey, I'm going to the Pit." I say directed at Zeke.

"NO! I mean, you can't."

"And just why not?"

"It's being, uh, renovated. It's dangerous to be down there."

"Last time I checked you were Dauntless. What happened?"

"Just don't go down there okay? Remember your trainer – there's a difference between bravery and stupidity."

"OK, whatever. I'll go see if Lynn and Marlene are done." As I walk out the door, Marlene is walking in. "Wassap, I was just gonna go see you. What is it?"

"Oh, I was just going to tell Zeke that the _**coast is clear, the COAST IS CLEAR!**_" OK, obviously it's something serious.

"What's clear?"

"Zeke was going to go the fear landscape room. And you know, he needed to make sure nobody was there. By the way, do you want to go to the Pit?"

"Aren't they renovating?"

"They just finished, let's go!" Marlene yanks my wrist and I follow her down to the Pit. Once I enter, I hear a chorus of uneven notes. I make out the words as "surprise Uriah". Once they're done, one end of the banner that says "Happy Birthday Yuriah" unclips and falls. Whoever did the banner must have failed spelling. Wait. It's my birthday? I never really put thought to my birthday, since all the time my parents either forgot about it or they couldn't afford to get cake or presents or a party. I manage to get some words out.

"This… is the most pathetic thing I've ever seen… I LOVE YOU GUYS!" I immediately run over to the Dauntless Cake. Make that cakes. Someone was smart enough to make 2, since they know I'd eat at least half of one. Assuming one is just for me, I take a huge bite out of the cake whole. "Bess pawwy eva." I grumble over the pieces of cake in my mouth. I scan the room to see who is here. Marlene, Lynn, Zeke, Will, Christina, Shauna, Lauren, Tris, and Four. So this is what they were hiding! I look to my right and see a table with presents. "YEAHUH!" My friends know me better than to add cards. They know I wouldn't read them. But that's why they love me, right? Let's see… I got some notes. From Christina: "The cakes are your present!" I didn't know she could bake. From Zeke: "You didn't expect me to get you something, right?" From Marlene: "You'll see." And a smiley face. I wonder what that means. I also got a new pistol from Four, a darts thrower from Lynn, and a picture of Jeanine Matthews from Tris. I guess the picture is supposed to go on the darts board. "You guys are awesome! Now let's hit the dance floor!" Someone put colored plastic cups on showcase lights to light up the dance floor, and someone else put on a playlist of awesome music. After raging on the dance floor for a while, someone started a game of truth or dare. Shauna and Zeke decided to be spectators while the rest of us play. The rule was, whenever you decided to skip a truth or dare you had to take off an article of clothing. Now it's a real party.


	4. Chapter 4 - Marlene's POV

Chapter 4: Marlene's POV

"OK, let's start. I'll go first." I state as we begin the game. "Uriah, truth or-"

"Dare. I'm Dauntless, sweetcheeks."

"I dare you to stop calling Lynn and I that."

"OK. Tris, truth or dare?"

"I'll go for truth."

"What were your fears in your fear landscape?"

"Hmm…" She glances at Four, then back at me. "Not answering that, sorry." She says as she takes off her shirt. "Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Dare. Make it good."

"I dare you to give Uriah his present now, since you wouldn't tell us what it is."

"Nope. Not happening. It's a secret anyways, after I give it to him you guys won't know what it is until later." I state as a comeback to Tris' dare as I take my shirt off. For some reason I wonder if everyone in the room has black underwear, since everyone is dauntless. It's not a rule to have black underwear. "Lauren, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you having an affair with Peter?" Now is payback. Peter put his gum in my hair earlier today.

"Why would you ask that? Of course not."

"LIAR!" I exclaim, exaggerating.

"OK fine, but it's not an affair. He just came in my room and we started to make out… on my bed… six times."

"That would be called an affair."

"Shut up! Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"I dare you to do 7 minutes with Marlene." He glances at Tris, then to me, then to his shirt and takes it off.

"Not happening."

"You dating someone?"

"My turn is up. Christina, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss your least favorite person in here on the mouth."

"I don't have a least favorite person in here."

"OK then, kiss Will." Before Will can argue, Christina leans in and makes out with him for about 2 minutes. And they enjoy it. "Um. Are you guys together?"

"Yeah. You chose badly. Tris, truth or dare?" Eventually the game gets down to everyone in their underwear and we all agree to stop before this turns into a strip club. We all put our clothes back on and decide to call it a night. Uriah thanks us all again and offers to help clean up. I tell him he doesn't have to and we would clean up for him. It wasn't much anyways; all the food was eaten so we just had to put the plates in the kitchen sink, throw out the banner, and turn off the dance floor lights. But while everyone did that, I decided to give Uriah my present. I sneaked into his room and found him playing darts on Jeanine Matthews' face.

"Can I join you?" Uriah glances over to me and grins.

"Hey, sweetcheeks."

"I thought you wouldn't call me that anymore. Now you pay! I'll beat you by a mile in darts!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it! B-T-dubz, I still want my present. Care to present it? That smiley face got me interested!" I laugh as I walk fully into the room, lock the door behind us, walk up to him and start kissing him. I feel relieved when he immediately starts kissing me back. Once one of us pulls away, we both have a grin super-glued to our faces. "So where's my present?" he says. I roll my eyes as I say "You better be joking" right before we lean into a kiss again.


	5. Chapter 5 - Lynn's POV

Chapter 5: Lynn's POV

"Where were you?" I ask Marlene as I walk into our room and see her laying down face up on her bed with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I went to give Uriah my present. "

"Could you tell me what it was now? I'm dying over here!"

"OK, but don't tell anyone. I kissed him." A surge of disappointment filled Lynn. She had always thought of Uriah as a best friend, but she wanted to be more than that to him. She masked her expression with a cheerful smile.

"Really? That's great! How did it go?"

"What do you mean, how did it go? It was a kiss on the lips that lasted for a little under 10 seconds. We kissed twice. The first time I kissed him and he kissed back, and the second time was vice-versa."

"Well…?"

"Well what?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just curious. Was he?"

"Yes, he was actually really good. Surprising that was his first kiss. I hope I did well; it was my first kiss too."

"It WAS?" A wave of shock came over me. How could someone like Uriah not have kissed someone before?

"Lynn, do you like Uriah?"

"Yeah, he's my best friend… Duh."

"No, I mean do you have a crush on him?"

"Maybe. But don't stress it, he's yours now. But don't drift apart from him. Make sure he knows it wasn't just a birthday kiss and it was a relationship starting kiss."

"Well, OK. Hey, Lynn?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever notice that Uriah doesn't have a best guy friend?"

"What about Four or Will? Actually, you're right. They're not his good friends."

"Well there aren't that many nice guys in Dauntless when you think about it. Peter, Eric, Zeke? I can see why he prefers to stick with girls like me, you, and Tris."

"Yeah, I guess. How did we get into that conversation?"

"Who cares, it's over now. By the way, Lynn, Uriah loved your present. When I walked in he had already set it up and started playing with Jeanine's face on it."

"Ha, that's pretty cool. You know what? I'm OK with being his best friend and not his girlfriend. I'm happy for you and Uriah. Congrats."

"Thanks for being so cool about it, Lynn." It was a nice gesture, but I was still a bit disappointed. But why cry over spilled milk? They DO make a great couple.

"Do me a favor, Mar. Don't tell Uriah that you told me. I want to see if he tells me on his own."

"No prob, Lynn.


	6. Chapter 6 - Tris' POV

Chapter 6: Tris' POV

"I don't know, Four. I think we should at least tell Christina. It's not that big of a deal." I try to convince Four, but he won't budge.

"Tris, everyone will think I cheated you to the top spot of initiation."

"Do I look like I care? Look, if you won't tell anyone, I will. And I won't hide our relationship in public. Worst case scenario they give you a dose of truth serum and you admit that you didn't put me to the top. That probably won't happen anyways."

"Tris, I-"

"My words obviously aren't convincing you. But my mouth can still be put to good use." I then lean in on him and give him a long kiss, which seems to convince him. "Aren't you curious about what Marlene's present was?"

"Of course I am, but she said it was private. I'm sure we'll find out soon without snooping."

"I guess you're right. Marlene probably already gave him the present. She sneaked off from cleaning duty and went back to the dorms."

"Khmmphh.."

"What's so funny?"

"You said 'cleaning duty'." I laugh and give him a slight shove right before we gave each other a good night kiss and I went back to my room. A short while later Christina enters the room and casually drops onto her bed, face down.

"Hey, Christina. I have to tell you something."

"Wert?" She said through the muffled pillow.

"First of all, it's cool that you're dating Will. You make a great couple. Also, I'm in a relationship too." At that she sprung up out of the pillow and got jittery as one of those hairless Chihuahuas that can fit in a purse.

"Who who who whowhowhowhowhowhowhowhowho?" I roll my eyes a I confide into her.

"It's Four."

"Err mah gerd! Fur realz?"

"Please don't talk like that. And yes, 'fur realz'." I tell her about our first kiss after I went into his fear landscape and he brought me down to the Chasm.

"That's so romantic! Now the only single people in our group are Cole, Lynn, Marlene, and Uriah!" **(Authors Note: I decided to add in another character. He was in the same initiate class as Tris and his name is Cole.)**

"Our group? What do you mean our group?"

"Our group of friends! Zeke, Shauna, and Lauren don't count and Peter isn't our friend."

"I guess that makes sense. But I have a theory about Uriah and Marlene. I think Marlene's present might have been a relationship starter."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, they seem to hang out more. I caught them holding hands under the table once. And it all started the day after Uriah's party. I think they might've kissed."

"So only Lynn and Cole, if your theory is correct!"

"Yeah, but don't try to match them up. It's not a rule that everyone has to have a mate. If it happens, it happens. If it doesn't, it doesn't."

"OK, fine. 'Night."

"'Night."


	7. Chapter 7 - Cole's POV

Chapter 7: Cole's POV

"So why do you want me to do this?"

"Just cooperate, Cole! Uriah doesn't have a best guy friend, and you guys have so much in common!" Lynn has been begging me all day. Why is it so important to her?

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well, you both like extreme stuff. And cake. And uh, parties."

"I wasn't even at his birthday party."

"Only because you were on vacation!"

"Will you stop calling it that? A forced camping trip with Eric is NOT a vacation!"

"Please, just do me this favor! At least try to get to know him!"

"Why is it so important to you?"

"Well, he's my best friend, and it's a bit weird that he has no guy friends!"

"What about Four and Will?"

"Just do it!"

"That's what she said." She just rolls her eyes at me. Why does no one appreciate my humor? I should probably time it correctly next time. "OK fine, I'll give it a shot."

"Yes! Thank you!"

"Will you let me change now? You kind of harassed me right when I got out of the shower, and this towel won't hold up much longer."

"Oh, right. Bye!" Once she leaves I change in peace and head over to the Pit, where Uriah, Marlene, Tris, Will, and some others are playing truth or dare. They apparently decided to have weekly Truth or Dare competitions. I bet the one at Uriah's party was fun. Fun enough to make it weekly.

"Hey, Cole! Over here!" Lynn waves me over to join them. I plop myself down in between Uriah and Lynn. I have to be honest, of the limited amount of friends I have at Dauntless, Lynn is my best. My only other friend is Zeke, who I go stunting with. And I also like Will. We've known each other as acquaintances since we were like 12, since we both transferred from Erudite to Dauntless.

"You guys started yet?" I ask.

"We're gonna start right now. Rules are, if you skip a dare or truth you take off an article of clothing."

"OK, let's start." Me, Lynn, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, and Shauna are playing. I wonder where my transfer initiate class is. "Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Dare. Always Dare."

"I dare you to… act drunk for the next 3 rounds."

"Hehe, OK. Uriblah, or uh whatever that weird name is.. First of all I'd just like to say… You're like a brother to me. *burp* And oh yeah. Truth or um… uh.. what was it? Oh yeah. Truth or dare?

"Uh, Dare." He probably thought a drunkard couldn't think up a good dare. He was wrong.

"I dare you to go sing 'I'm Sexy and I Know It' while running around Dauntless Headquarters in your underwear and wearing a cowboy hat."

"You call that a dare? Sounds more like a fun time!" He gets some smirks and laughs as he frolics off, skipping to go get a cowboy hat. Once he returns everybody cracks up. He must've changed his underwear, because he came back wearing Care Bears tighty wighties and a feminine cowboy hat. "I hope you don't mind I borrowed your underwear, Zeke." That makes everyone laugh even harder, including me. "And by the way, I'm gonna sing Elmo's version." He then runs off through the halls singing:

_Yeah, when ya walk on by,__  
You might see me, this little red guy  
I skip to the beat, walking down the street  
Can't see my feet, yeah  
This is how I roll  
Red fluffy furs gettin outta control  
It's Elmo with the big orange nose,__  
I'm so sweet I don't wear clothes._

Kids look at these crayons ahh (x3)  
Uh huh I make art  
Kids look at these crayons ahh(x3)  
Uh huh I make art

When I walk in Elmo's room  
This is what I see  
Drawer and Mr Noodle are staring at me  
I got Dorthy in my tank and I ain't afraid to show it  
Show it show it show it  
I'm Elmo and I know it  
I'm Elmo and I know it

I didn't think it was physically possible for someone to laugh as much as I am right now. This guy really isn't afraid to show it. He then goes back to his room while screaming "I'll be hear all night!". When he comes back he's clothed and ready to get back in the game.

"Cole, truth or dare!"

"Dare, I'm Dauntless."

"Alright, I dare you to tell me what you did while you were camping with Eric!"

"Hehe, alright. You guys are gonna laugh. So one day I'm in my room and Eric rudely barges in and tells me to go camping with him. When I ask why, he says nobody else wanted to go with him, so now he's gonna force me as an alternative." I already get some chuckles. I can't wait to see their reaction later on. "Well, I obviously had no choice, so I went along with him and we camped over in some woods. Once we set camp and made a campfire, I asked him what the point of this was. He said something about admiring nature and being brave. I don't really understand that bringing a bunch of supplies to a place with no danger what-so-ever is brave, but I do start to understand once I do the same thing with Eric. He's the danger. Whenever he sees a squirrel or even a rabbit he practices his knife throwing on them. Good thing the animals were too fast for him. But this one squirrel was pretty Dauntless himself, and decided that Eric had to pay for his crimes. Once Eric missed him, the squirrel darted towards a couple of nuts. Eric's nuts. You guys can guess what happened next. Eric got so frantic that he took out his gun and started shooting inches away from where his crotch is. Not a very smart idea. He shot the squirrel, but his jaws stayed clenched on his target. After some trying, Eric (and definitely not me) got the squirrel off of him. And that's the story of how I met your mother." Everyone was already cracking up, and the zinger at the end helped. "Anyways, truth or dare Marlene?"

"Uh, truth. I'm in a truth-y mood."

"Who was your first kiss?" Marlene glanced at Lynn, then simply took her shirt off without another word.

"Lynn, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'm in a dare-y mood." Lynn said, mocking Marlene.

"I dare you to take your shirt off."

"But that defeats the purpose. If I don't do it, I do it. If I do it, I do it."

"Exactly. Just do it."

"Uh, ok." Lynn slipped her tank top off, leaving her in a black bra. "Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell me why you wanted me to take my shirt off. Are you horny or something?"

"No, I am not! It just leaves you with less turns to skip. It's strategy. Shauna, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's the most awkward experience you've ever had with your sister?

"Well.." Her sister gives her a death glare and she stops hesitating and just takes her shirt off.

"Come on, Shauna, give the boys a hard one! At this rate we'll all be dressed up fully when you're all naked!" Zeke taunts.

"You want a hard one? I'll give you a hard one. Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever done it? If yes, with who?"

"Damn it. You got me there." He slips his shirt off, revealing a Dauntless symbol tattoo on his right shoulder. "Cole, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"In this room, who would you go out with and why?"

"Umm… I guess Lynn. Why? I barely know anyone else. Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Well aren't you excited… I dare you to make a rant about pop tarts."

"Not happening, brah. Pop tarts are my soul."

"Dude, they're just toaster strudels."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! SOMEONE COVER THE CHILDREN'S EARS!"

"YOU'RE RIGHT! SOMEONE COVER URIAH'S EARS!" Some laughs. We then get into a debate about pop tarts and what flavors are superior and stuff.

"Uri, just take your shirt off if you love pop tarts so much!" Marlene says, rolling her eyes.

"You make a good point!" he shouts in a half defiant/half comedic way. "Lynn, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'd like a challenge."

"I dare you to do 7 minutes with Cole!"

"Do I get a part of this dare?" I say, slightly raising my hand.

"SILENCE, PEASANT!"

"I guess that answers that." Next thing I know I'm following Lynn into her room and set a timer for 7 minutes. "So.. am I doing OK with Uriah?"

"Yeah, I guess you're doing fine. You're smart."

"Why do you say that? Of course, I think it's true, but why do you think so?"

"You found a way to mix pop tarts, debates, and Uriah. The ultimate combination."

"Yeah, well. If I'm being forced to be friends with someone I might as well do a good job."

"You don't have to if you don't want, but you seem to get along well with him."

"Yeah he's not bad. He's funny. He reminds me of this other friend I had in elementary school… I think his name was Schmeegor or Bleegor or something like that. He was pretty funny too. Very laid back."

"Yeah, he reminds me of a friend I had way back even before Marlene. I think her name was Palace-andra or Calice-andra or something like that. She was pretty cool too. **(Authors Note: Schmeegor, Bleegor, Palace-andra, and Calice-andra are people I really know. It's a reference few will understand.) **I glance at my watch to see the time.

"We have 3 minutes left."

"Good. This is kind of awkward."

"Yeah."

"You think they'll make me take another article off if I tell them we didn't do anything? 'Cause someone's definitely gonna ask if we did."

"I'm not sure, but I've always been told its better safe than sorry."

"That's true…" I'm not so sure, but it seems we're on the same page, so I lean in and start to kiss Lynn. She's an amazing kisser. I never gave thought to it, but she's actually real pretty too when you focus on her face. The kiss turns into making out, and we do that until our 7 minutes are up. After we hear the beep of my watch we continue for about 30 more seconds and then pull away. I can feel the blood rushing to my face, and can see the blood rushing to hers. But we're both grinning. So she must've liked it. Once we return, we get some comments such as "what took so long" or "what happened in there". Lynn quickly pushes the questions aside by asking the next person truth or dare.

"Shauna, truth or dare?"

"I'll go for truth."

"Have you ever done it with someone and with who?"

"Ugh." She just takes her jeans off without another word. "Cole, truth or dare?"

"You choose, make it hard."

"Truth. What did you do with Lynn in there?"

"Well, for the first 4 minutes we just talked and for the last 3 minutes we made out. I said a HARD one, Shauna. Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who was your first kiss?"

"My lips are sealed, dude." He slips off his jeans. "Cole, truth or dare?"

"Now I'm a sudden target for my lack of nudity. Dare."

"I dare you to propose to the next person you see that isn't playing. I'll even get you a donut as a ring. You can put it on him or her." Once he's back with a donut I take it and stake out the hallways. Once Tris passes by I stop her and kneel on one knee.

"Tris. Will you marry me? And quickly divorce me because this is just a dare. I can't afford a real ring right now, but this donut will do." I can hear the snickers from the others as I slip the donut on her finger.

"Uh, sure. But we're getting divorced tomorrow. Thanks for the donut. Bye!"

"Easy. Someone give me a REAL hard one? Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to alternate between kissing Zeke and Uriah every round."

"No-can-do. The pants go off." She slips her leggings off. "Cole, truth or dare?"

"Dare, munheca."

"Mun-what?"

"It means doll in Spanish. Just forget what I said."

"I dare you to do 7 minutes with me."

"Finally, someone got me." I slip my T-Shirt off. There's no way I could do that to Uriah. I saw what happened with them.

"Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Was what I saw when I got back after your party and found our room to be locked so I decided to look in the peephole true?" Without a word, his pants go off.

"Umm, anyone wanna be challenged?" Zeke volunteers immediately. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to grope the next girl that comes into the Pit."

"I'm no perv." His pants go off.

"Cole, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What did you see in the peephole?" Both Uriah and Marlene give me panicked looks. I couldn't do that to them. I just take my pants off.

"Ok, well everyone is now fully in their underwear. Continue and take a risk or not?" Everyone votes a no. We just decide that next time we play we all start in our underwear and call it a death match. Apparently, I won't be so lucky next time we play.


	8. Chapter 8 - Uriah's POV

Chapter 8: Uriah's POV

"OK dude, tell us what you saw." I continue to pester Cole until he finally spills it.

"Fine, fine. I saw you and Marlene making out. What's the big deal? I won't tell anyone. I even took off my pants to keep it a secret, dude."

"Good point. So what's up with you and Lynn?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure myself. When we were in her room, I think she was making up an excuse to kiss me. I went along with it, but I wonder why she would do that."

"What did she say?"

"She said, and I quote, 'You think they'll make me take another article off if I tell them we didn't do anything? 'Cause someone's definitely gonna ask if we did.'.

"And what did you say?"

"I said it was better safe than sorry."

"Smooth move, brah. I like you. You seem cool."

"I don't seem cool. I am cool."

"Very funny." We continue to play darts until someone slightly knocks on the door. "Come in!" It was Tris. She wanted to get a divorce with Cole. He decided to do some acting while he was at it.

"WHAT? How could you!? Our honeymoon is ruined! Who's the other man!? Was it Zeke!?" Cole then proceeds to take a glove out of his dresser and softly slap Zeke with it, then do a high pitched "Hmmph". "You know what? I never wanted you anyways! I want the ring back!"

"I ate it, sorry." He then push his glasses up his nose, a very characteristic move, and gives her a dismissive glare. Everyone always wondered why Cole wore Dauntless clothes with Erudite glasses. It's not his fault his vision is bad. I kind of like it though. It defies the dress code of the Factions, and I never really liked having to wear black all the time anyways. Tris rolls her eyes and leaves, not paying for Cole's donut.

"So why did Eric choose you to go camping with him?" I ask Cole.

"I wasn't entirely honest yesterday. He chose me because he wanted me to learn how to camp. I don't see why I should; there's nothing to worry about in the forest. Unless Eric is with you. The squirrel story was true, though."

"Oh. Is something bothering you, Cole?"

"Huh? Oh, um, it's nothing."

"What is it? Just tell me."

"Wait 'till Zeke leaves."

"Zeke is passed out cold, he wont hear anything."

"Well, Eric told me something else. He said I'm not safe. I don't know if that means I'm not safe to other people, or I'm not safe against others, or both. I don't think he was talking about squirrels, though."

"Well – nevermind." I wasn't gonna mention Divergence to a guy I just became friends with. He was always shy until after I turned 17, for some reason. He seems like the Divergence type. I'm starting to think he wears glasses as defiance, not because he needs them. I always wonder if others are Divergent besides me. Even some closest to me.


	9. Chapter 9 - Christina's POV

Chapter 9: Christina's POV (Author's Note: Thank's for the reviews! I never imagined people would be encouraging me to continue! Well, here's Chapter 9. I always take requests and ideas!)

Of all people! Of all the people, it had to be her! HER! This can't be. This can't be right! You know what? I'm gonna go confront her. It has to be done. Now. I flounce over to my room, ready to confront Tris. Once I get in, she greets me with a smile and a wave.

"Don't wave at me! How could you!?" She has a confused look on her face. What a liar!

"What do you mean? How could I what?"

"How could you lie to me! How could you look me in the eye and say you didn't do it!"

"Do what!? I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"Don't you remember last night? I asked you where you were going and you said to bed!"

"Wha- Oh, Christina you have it all wrong!"

"I have it all right! You dirty liar! You went to a secret party! WITHOUT ME! You know I love parties!"

"Christina, I sleep walk! I was absent-minded!"

"You're always absent-minded!"

"Oh no you di-int!" That caused both Tris and I to look towards the door. It was Uriah and Cole.

"What do you guys want?" I ask them.

"We just stopped by to say hi!" Cole responds.

"Yeah, what's wrong with two buddies going to visit their friends!" Uriah joins in.

"We're kinda busy here, guys." Tris says, stating the obvious.

"Don't worry, we'll be in and out! Promseez!"

"What do want?"

"We just want to go in your room…" They do as such. "And, uh you know, KIDNAP YOU!" Before we know it, we both have potato sacks with holes punched in them wrapped around our heads and are being picked up by the boys. They also taped our mouths so we couldn't make noise. These idiots. But hey, they stopped Tris and I from fighting.

"MMRPHHHMRPHHH!"

"Silence, women! We shall be finished with thee soon." Uriah and his old-timey talk. Where are they taking us? After what seems like a long time, we're set on the floor and our potato sacks are taken off. We're in the fear landscape room. They better not. They did. Tris is put into her fear landscape while the guys observe. I'm next. Uh oh. Once Tris is done, I flail around until I catch the boys' attention.

"Do you want us to give you the sack again?" I then kick Uriah in his sack. As he crumples to the ground, he says, "Not the type of sack I meant…". Cole backs away and then takes the tape off my mouth, then Tris' mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I scream at Cole.

"Listen, in my defence, we weren't really obvserving, we're not that cruel. We were just pretending to observe so we could pretend to have blackmail against you guys!"

"You son of a-! Wait, that's actually pretty smart. But it was mean!"

"OK, you're right. Let's just forget about everything, OK?" He seems nervous. He knows he can't beat me and Tris together.

"OK, fine, you're off the hook. But next time we play truth or dare, you're in for it. Hard. I have meat against you, Cole! And you too, Uriah! I'm just saying. Watch your back." I return with Tris to our room and decide to forget our fight. I believe that she was sleepwalking. But why would Peter tell me the party was good? The party Tris went to? Wait. Peter. I feel so dumb. I have to apologize! Once I apologize, she mocks me and how dramatic I was. But it all ends in a good laugh. That's when I hear a loud crash.


	10. Chapter 10 - Cole's POV

Chapter 10: Cole's POV (Sorry if you don't like Cole. I like doing his POV because I relate to him.)

"Duuuudeee, thiiisss issss awwweeesoooommmeeee!" I exclaim as Uriah and I continue riding our golf cart over the uneven ground.

"IIIIIII knoooooowwwww!" That's when things go wrong. Remember that invention? Called walls? We must've overlooked them. We go crashing right through our room wall. Zeke barely looks up, and you won't believe what his reaction is.

"T'sup. Nice ride."

"Uh, thanks. MY DARTS BOARD! Oh wait, It's on the other wall. Phew."

"So… shouldn't we start fixing this up? People are gonna come soon." I point out.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Christina. Always dramatic.

"We may or may not have crashed this golf cart into our room wall. Or we have mice. Big-ass mice."

"Why are you so calm!? We have to fix this!"

"We? Don't worry about it, Chrissy my dear, we shall, how you say, fix this." I respond in my best Dracula accent.

"You better!"

"Since when were you telling us what to do? We said we're gonna fix it, so we're gonna fix it! Don't worry!"

"Hhmph. Fine."

"Well, I'm assuming we should get started right about now." We back up the golf cart and return it to the Dauntless Storage Placement Room, where we found it. The room is filled with all sorts of cool stuff. And to think, we have it all to ourselves! Once it's returned I tell Uriah to take a break and I'll fix everything up. I make some design plans and trim the hole so it would be easier to fit a block of wood in there. I make some measurements and do my thing. Once I place the wood in the hole, I apply a fresh sheet of sheetrock that matches the color of the rest of the hallway. Little did I know there was an audience. Half of them had their mouths gaping open, half of them an awed look in their eyes. "Err.. hello everyone."

"Cole… you're an engineer?" It was Lynn. That's when I realize everyone is impressed.

"Well, uh. I prefer the term architect." I say, brushing some dust off my shoulder. Why are they impressed? Especially Lynn. Why is she impressed in something as dumb as a wall? It wasn't hard. I just found the area of the hole and rounded down, then trimmed the hole and cut off a piece of wood that exact size and did some measurements and – I'm not helping my point, am I? "Nothing to see here, move it along." I have other things to worry about, anyways. I wasn't fond of the idea of starting in our underwear next time we play truth or dare. Especially after Christina had some good ones in store for me. Maybe I can wear 2 boxers. That would help. No, I couldn't do that. That would be cheating. I'll just have to stick through it. It might give me a chance to prove myself as Dauntless. The rest of the day passes by way too quickly. Tomorrow comes in an instant, and it sure makes up for yesterday's time. Tomorrow is the Truth or Dare match. I wake up to the gentle feel of someone plugging my nose and covering my mouth. Very, VERY gentle. I could barely feel it when I almost suffocated. It was Lynn. What did she want?

"Hi." Well hello to you to. You could've just shook me until I was awake.

"Hey. What is it?" I check my watch to discover it's 6:30 a.m., meaning nobody else is awake. Probably.

"Come with me." She then proceeds to literally drag me out of bed without giving me a chance to put on some pants. What is so urgent? I continue to be dragged until we reach her room. She let her hair grow out since we finished initiation, and I have to say she looked flawless in the hazy sunlight of dawn. She steps in and tells me to help her pick up Marlene. We bring her back to my room, where she is set next to Uriah on his bed. Both of them are pretty deep sleepers. We put the covers over them and smirk. Why did she have to wake me up for this? Of course, she needed help. But why me? Why not her sister? Oh well, it was pretty funny to see the prank happening. I can't wait to see Uriah, Marlene, and Zeke's reactions later. But she doesn't let me get back to bed. She drags me into her room. I guess she had to talk to me and figured she'd make a prank out of it. Alrighty, then.

"Cole, we have to talk. You know tomorrow's Truth or Dare is going to be special, right?"

"Yes."

"You know everyone is going to start in their underwear?"

"Yes."

"Well, everyone made a rule yesterday. It would be team truth or dare."

"Yes."

"And I need you to be my partner."

"Yes."

"Also, the way you did that wall in under 15 minutes was pretty cool."

"Yes."

"You have a weird look in your eyes."

"Yes."

"Are you not paying attention?"

"Yes."

"Is your name Anthony?"

"Yes." She then slaps me. That sure starts me up. "Ow."

"Why were you not paying attention?" I start to blush a bit. The truth was, I got lost looking at her face. Would she be OK with that? Would she slap me again? Would she just appreciate the truth? Or maybe she would – … My thoughts are interrupted when she leans in and starts to kiss me. It's not the first time, but this feels more genuine. Last time, it was just a silly dare we both agreed to do. This time, it was real.

"Ahem. Well, I was a bit lost looking at your face." She laughed and gave me another kiss. We stayed in her room for a bit and talked about anything. Just name it. Bananas? Ok, we didn't talk about bananas. That's flat-out weird. Why would you guess that? Time sure flies when you're with Lynn. Before we know it it's already 9:30 a.m., and Uriah and Marlene should be waking up soon. And what's really funny? Uriah sleeps in just his undies, and Marlene sleeps in her underwear too. Before I leave with her camcorder to record the reaction, I ask one last question.

"Does this mean we're together now?" She responds with another kiss.


	11. Chapter 11 - Marlene's POV

Chapter 11: Marlene's POV

I'm so tired. I don't feel like opening my eyes. But I have too, because I feel skin under my leg and touching my arm. So I finally open my eyes. My eyes widen. Did I get tipsy last night? No, I remember going to sleep. Who am I sleeping with, anyways? I glance to my left and see an ear. With a snake curling around it. I'm sleeping with Uriah. And my first reaction isn't "Get out of bed". It's "Stay in bed and watch Uriah's reaction". Then I look ahead and see a camcorder. Cole. He's recording it. He's not doing a very good job at pretending to be asleep. Oh well, let him have fun. He probably did this. I'll get him back at Truth or Dare. I look dead at the camcorder and put up my middle finger. Suck on that, Cole. I should make this interesting. I place Uriah's hand over my waist and a little under the bottom half of my underwear. I lean in close to him and start breathing on his neck. I curl one arm around his waist and the other around his neck. That's when he wakes up. He opens his eyes and scans the situation. Respectively, he takes his hand off of my waist and slowly escapes.

"Stop right there!" I exclaim, scared the crap out of Uriah. I start to laugh.

"Y..You did this?"

"No, but I decided to take advantage of the situation. We'll get whoever did this in Truth or Dare." I wasn't being entirely true. I didn't mention that I was the one who put us in the position we were in. "You can stop recording now, Cole."

"I'm not a very good actor, am I? But I didn't do this. I was only asked to record it. I promise I didn't do it. It's what you get for sleeping in your underwear." A smirk spreads across his face as he stops recording. That's when I notice it… His lips are a bit shiny. Lynn. I slathered lip gloss all over her lips while she was sleeping. What can I say? I was bored. Wow. I didn't know Lynn and Cole were "tight like that". Too bad they're going down tomorrow. Uriah seems pretty cool about the rest of what happens, but he gives Cole a punch in the shoulder right before he returns to bed. He doesn't even tell me to leave or anything. He just gets back under the covers and goes back to bed. And hey, why shouldn't I do the same? Sleep is sleep, right? I return to sleep and eventually Uriah and I are alone in the room when it's about 11:00 a.m. We're both awake.

"So…" I try to start a conversation, but it's not too easy when your under covers with a guy in your underwear.

"So… what's up?"

"Nothing, just laying in bed with my boyfriend."

"Is that what I am to you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Cole already knows about us."

"So does Lynn."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to not hide it."

"Yeah, I won't."

"Me neither." He then starts to kiss me and I'm stiff at first, considering we're both practically naked, but then relax. It felt good to just not worry about anything. That lasted for a short while. The next day, chaos had begun.


	12. Chapter 12 - Lynn's POV

Chapter 12: Lynn's POV (Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for all the support! I love my fans. :D)

Finally. I was starting to get sick of waiting 'till the Truth or Dare day. This is going to be intense. Real intense. We're all in Zeke's apartment, sitting in a circle. The groups are me and Cole, Uriah and Marlene, Tris and Four, Zeke and Shauna, Peter and Lauren (Yes, even Peter is playing), and Christina and Will. We're all already in our underwear, prepped up and ready to start. We spin a bottle to decide who goes first, and it lands on Marlene. Uh oh.

"Lynn, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go to the mens bathroom and open the door on anyone using the stalls."

"Do I have a choice?" I get up and go to the bathroom and open one of the taken stalls. Of course, who else but Eric is using the bathroom. "Sorry about that, forgive me, it was a dare. Didn't know it was you in here. My bad. Um. Bye." That's when I realize he fell asleep on the can. Oh well. I close the door and return to my spot next to Cole.

"Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to trap the next person you see in the hallway. Leave the door open." He continues outside the hallway and wrestles a 12-year-old girl to the ground before sprinting back into the room and closing the door.

"Oh god… That's my sister." Cole said, hand on his forehead.

"What the heck was that!?" the little girl's voice enveloped the room.

"Listen, Courtney, we're in the middle of a game here. It was a dare, chill out."

"Fine, but you owe me!" she says, pointing her finger at Cole and squinting her eyes before flouncing out of the room."

"Cole, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you're Erudite-born, how is that your sister?"

"It's a bit complicated. I'll explain later. Will, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to convince Christina not to give me any extreme truths or dares."

"Uh, ok. Christina, you don't want me butt-naked, do you? Don't go overboard."

"Fine. Cole, truth or dare?" That's another thing about team truth or dare. You can switch up turns. I think about what Christina would know about me. I'll just go for broke.

"Dare."

"I dare you to snog Marlene." Ouch. My fatal flaw. Loyalty. I wouldn't do that to Marlene or Uriah, or ESPECIALLY Lynn. Well, I'm in my undies. It's gotta happen.

"You're sick. Forgive me, everyone who knows I'm talking about them." I quickly go over to Marlene, make out with her for 3 seconds, and almost sprint back to my spot. I defensively put my hands in the air, looking at Lynn. She seems to understand, and she scoots closer to me and lets her head set on my shoulder as I slip my arm over her shoulders.

"Christina, truth or dare?" She wants to play dirty? I can play dirty. Real dirty.

"Dare. I'm not afraid of you."

"Aren't you? I dare you to lick the inside of my room's toilet bowl. And I room with Uriah and Zeke." Her eyes look like plates, but she willingly goes to the bathroom. I gladly follow her and watch her do the deed. Wow. That is dis-guuuusting… Oh well. It's what she deserves.

"That was horrible… Tris, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you turned on because everyone is in their underwear?"

"Yes." She quickly mumbles just loud enough for everyone to hear. "Cole, truth or dare." I can't help but feel a bit bad. Tris and Christina are already going to make it hard for him, and Uriah and Marlene are going to make it hard for him too. And me. I forgot that we're a team.

"Truth."

"Are you dating Lynn?" Wasn't that obvious?

"Um, yes." Instead of taunting her, he just gives a simple answer. That's smart. He doesn't need more enemies. "Peter, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to invade the girl's bathroom."

"Can I put my clothes on for it?"

"No."

"Ugh… fine." He gets up and enters the girls bathroom right before he gets pushed out. The girl who pushed him was… Cole's little sister. Again. I can't help but see a funny resemblance between the two. She sticks her tongue out at Peter and calls him a pervert before stomping off. She's cute.

"You realize you could've switched turns with Lauren… right?" Cole points out.

"Whatever. Lauren, truth or dare?"

"You can't ask your own teammate, Peter."

"Oh, right. Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take a butter knife and –"

"Butter knives aren't my thing, they're yours."

"Let me finish! I dare you to take a butter knife and spread butter all over Shauna's face."

"Wow. Would that turn you on? You're a creep. But oh well." Peter, of course, already has a butter knife which he offers to Zeke. Zeke gets some butter from the refrigerator and starts "painting". Once he's done, he asks "Lynn, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to flash a nipple."

"Uh, I'll take that turn. Done?" Cole volunteers. Everyone should stop doing dares that have to do with gender. Every team has 1 girl and 1 boy, therefore they can always switch. "Lauren, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who would you go out with and why?" She sighs and scans the room.

"He's not in the room."

"Your point is…?"

"Urk." She mumbles.

"What was that?"

"ERIC, OK!" Everyone bursts into laughter, and some are literally rolling on the floor laughing. She quickly changes the subject. "Cole, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What faction did you come from?"

"You realize I could switch with Lynn, and 'faction before blood', but whatever. I came from Erudite."

"So that's why you act so smart." I tease.

"It's not acting. I am smart." He says with a friendly smirk. "Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He can't choose truth. He has too many personal secrets.

"I dare you to have Christina give you a makeover."

"Eeek! Yay! This is gonna be so much fun! Come on Four!" Christina happily drags Four with her as she frolics to her room. Once they're back, we continue right after we all finish laughing our asses off. Four has bright red lipstick on, hot pink nails, and a somewhat "groovy" hairstyle. Oh, and a little blush too. The perfect touch up.

"Oh god… Christina, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Peter a lap dance."

"I guess I have no choice." She does as such, and half of us are laughing or smirking. Peter just has a nervous face on and his face is the color of beets. I wonder if he likes it.

"Cole, truth or dare?" He gulps. Uh oh.

"Um… d-dare." He actually seems scared. He knows what Christina is capable to do.

"I dare you to –"


	13. Chapter 13 - Four's POV

Chapter 13: Four's POV

The rest was a whisper. I couldn't hear it, but Cole got wide-eyed.

"But… but.. uh, WAIT! Didn't Will convince you to not give me overboard dares?" He's trying to stall the dare.

"Yeah, so what?"

"So, I think this counts as overboard! If you give me that dare, Will has to strip!"

"He does not!"

"Yes, he does!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Can someone tell me what the freaking dare is?" I interrupt. I'm getting sick of this. In unison, both Cole and Chrstina yell, "NO!" Well that's that.

"OK, I do agree it's a bit overboard. Fine fine, I'll dare you something else."

"If it's going to be something else, can you tell me what the old dare was?" Cole comes near me and whispers in my ear.

"I had to convince Lynn to do it with me."

"That's cruel, Christina!"

"I know, right!?" Christina just continues on with the game.

"I'll just dare you something else. I dare you to kiss my ass."

"Metaphorically?"

"Both."

"What! No!"

"That's mutiny!"

"Well, I-I…" He looked like he was going to explode. "Why do YOU want ME to do THAT! Will, don't you have any thoughts?" He just got his Erudite on. There's no way Christina will win this argument against a past-Erudite.

"Actually, I do. It isn't quite overboard, but it's just below it. She has authority to ask you that, but I wouldn't be too pleased if you went through with the dare." That's when I notice that Christina and Cole are having a stare down. They look like they HATE each other. I'm starting to think they DO. I have to stop this.

"Don't you guys think this is getting a bit bad? Really bad? Let's call off the underwear rule and just put our clothes on. We don't need enemies in the same room together." I never understood why, but people listen to me. They understand that I'm in charge, even though I'm not. Both Christina's and Cole's faces relax, and they both leave at once. Cole doesn't even put on his clothes. He just storms out. I have a good theory. But I'm not sure. I can't tell. "OK, I guess the game is over. Once they cool off we can continue. But that might take a whole day." I hear a chorus of "Boo" and "Alright, fine". We all just head up to our rooms, and there's a war in the hallway – between Christina and Cole.

"You're a COWARD, Cole! You always have been, you Erudite scum!"

"Now I know why you transferred from Candor! You tell nothing but lies!"

"Arrrgghhh!" Christina slams into Cole, knocking him to the ground. He quickly responds by launching her up behind him, where she lands on her back, cringing. As both of them get up, they have fire in their eyes. When Christina throws a punch, Cole grabs her fist in his hand and twists her hand, then unwinds as he pushes her back, stumbling. They wrestle each other to the ground until I go and break it all apart.

"EVERYONE STOP! I'm not gonna talk about talking it out or settling your differences or whatever other Amity things people do. I'm just gonna tell you to get your crap together and Get. A. Long. Got it?" I get a half-hearted nod from both of them. They both return to their dorms as I do the same. Tris is in there, waiting for me, sitting on my bed.

"Hello, Tobias."

"Hello, Tris." I place myself next to her and she shuffles onto my lap and lets her head set on my chest. I knot my hands in her hair and ask if anything is wrong. She says nothing is, and she just wants to be with me a little bit while Christina cools off. Fair enough. I gently place my lips on her forehead, and she reacts by working her way up my neck and meeting my lips with hers. She just seems a bit disappointed. Probably because of Christina and Cole. We continue to kiss until we end up laying on my bed and talking for a bit. At one point, she grabs onto my waist and starts to kiss me. The kissing turns into making out, and she slips her hand under the hem of my shirt and starts to lift my shirt up and over my head. As we continue to kiss, she rests one hand on my chest and the other on my shoulder. I pull her closer to me, slipping my hands under her shirt too, gently stroking her belly. That goes on for a while until we hear a knock on the door. I put my shirt on and answer the door while Tris sits up on my bed. It's Christina.

"Tris. We need to talk. Now." She gets up and waves me goodbye as she follows Christina back into their room. I whisper to myself, "Good luck, Tris."

**Thanks To These People For Giving Support:  
dauntless4evafourtris  
Baileyboo1207  
Iamamity  
MaizeEatr  
SammyJACKSONtheAWESOMEdemigod  
Tris Prior16  
funkypudding  
racheyberry  
Chuuuups  
Divergentgurl64  
Eatin  
katraj0908**


	14. Chapter 14 - Christina's POV

Chapter 14: Christina's POV (Author's Note: Thanks to Guest for bring up a good point. I didn't recall that Lynn was gay when I started writing, but I guess it's a fan fiction, so anything can happen. Sorry for the mishap.)

"I can't believe Cole! The coward! How is he even Dauntless?" I complained.

"Well, he did almost whoop your ass in the hallway." Tris responded.

"Shut it!" I said, throwing a pillow at Tris while she laughed. I wasn't in the mood for games. OK, maybe it was true. I could've gotten pretty hurt if it weren't for Four.

"I'm just sayin'. You can't blame a guy for not doing what you asked him to do. What was up with that, anyways? You could've at least asked Will or something. And the first one was a bit messed up, too."

"Who's side are you on?"

"I'm gonna be honest, I think Cole is right."

"What! I thought you were my friend!"

"You came from Candor, so you understand that I have to be fair about this. I can't side with my best friend just because you're my best friend. I think you're being unreasonable."

"They saw your fear landscape!"

"No, they didn't. They admitted it. Chill out, it was a prank. Asking someone to do what you asked Cole to do is not a prank."

"Why are you defending him!"

"I'm not, I'm just telling you what I think."

"Rrrrghh!" I got up and stormed off, and I happen to meet Lynn in the hallway.

"Hello, Christina."

"Hello, slut."

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not the one asking people to literally kiss my ass."

"I have my reasons."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What are your reasons?"

"Well, I had to get back at him. For what he did. You know what he did, right? To me and Tris."

"It was just a prank. Daring him that was way overboard."

"Maybe what he did was overboard too." She just rolled her eyes, like she knew something I didn't. And she could've. She spent more time with Cole than I did. Thank god for that.

"It definitely wasn't. It was normal Dauntless. Like Eric said, there's a difference between courage and stupidity. I think you have more of the second part." You know what? I've had enough of this. I walk towards her and push her. She returns the favor with another push. The pushes turn into punches and kicks, and we end up wrestling in the hallway. Just then, Cole and Will come out of Will's room, talking, until they see their girlfriends sparring. Will hooks his arms under my shoulders and drags me away, as Cole does the same to Lynn. We're both flailing around, trying to get at each other, but we never do. As we're being dragged away to our rooms, we give each other one last death glare. I'm pulled into my room, and Tris is fiddling with her laptop, not really paying attention to Will. He sets me on my bed and holds me down until I calm down.

"Christina, it's not worth it." Will reassuringly states.

"Who says?"

"I do. You don't want to have enemies in Dauntless. There's gonna be a day that we all have to work together. You can't hold grudges against Cole or Lynn or anyone else that argues with you. I think you went overboard, and so does everyone else. You can't just start hating us all." I have to admit, he was right. I couldn't hold grudges in Dauntless. I couldn't. I had to just put it all behind me. Even when Lynn said hello to me in the hallway, it wasn't with an attitude or anything. It was just a greeting, and I turned it into a fight. I start to feel an anchor inside my stomach. How could I be so rude? I start to feel bad, and apparently Will notices and kisses me, a gentle kiss. Will and I always kissed a bit sloppily, but we were getting better with practice. Will stayed with me until I was as cheered up as possible, when he gave me a good night kiss and left to return back to his room. Tris was already sleeping, so I went on the computer and wrote an email to everyone who was in Truth or Dare today.

"_Hey guys. Sorry I kind of ruined the game for everyone today. Let's play again tomorrow at 6:00 if that's OK with everyone. I was a bit overboard. And also, let's start with all our clothes on. I don't think anyone was ready for the pressure of sudden death. Again, sorry, and I'll see you guys tomorrow. – Christina"_

Hey, it wasn't fancy, but it was the best I could think up. Tomorrow morning when I check my email, I get a response from everyone saying it's alright and they would play today. But I read Cole's carefully.

"_Alright, I'll go. I especially wasn't ready for sudden death. Sorry for all the drama we had yesterday. I was a coward. Kind of."_

Cole always has to have some humor. I catch myself smiling. Why? I'm glad we're alright, but why am I smiling? And I'm not just grinning. I'm actually widely smiling. Oh well.

"So what's that?" I jump at the voice. It was Tris. She woke up?

"Cole's email response." She reads and then gives me a look that I read as an "Are you doing what I think you're doing?". She saw me smiling like a maniac. Blood starts to rush to my face, and she just laughs.

"I'm messing with you. You just seem to be smiling pretty crazy-like. Glad you're cool with Cole again."

"Oh. Alright." I close the laptop and head out to the mess hall for breakfast before I can avoid being embarrassed again. I meet Cole in the hallway. What is it with people in hallway's the same time I am? "Hey, Cole."

"Hey. You're forgiven. Did you read my email?"

"Um, yeah." There was an awkward silence.

"So, uh, what was that sound I heard in your room?"

"What sound?"

"Sounded like an excited person. Like an 'Eek!'" Did I make that sound? Ok… weird.

"Erm, not sure. Well, see you later."

"Bye." We both go our separate ways and my hearts starts to beat wildly as I swoop down the stairs and go to the mess hall. Nobody was there. Oh well. I refollow my path and return to my hallway, but continue into Uriah's room.

"Hey, Uriah, can I borrow a couple of pop tarts?" I ask as I enter the room. But Uriah is still sleeping. Cole is in his room, putting a new shirt on. I start to blush, but quickly force the blood to continue its cycle. I've seen him shirtless before. What was different this time? Uriah is snoring like an ape, but Cole grabs a wrapper with 2 pop tarts in it and tosses it to me.

"I'll tell him I ate it."

"Ok, thanks." I leave and return to my room, where Tris is snacking on some Oreos.

"There's nobody in the mess ha-"

"Yeah, I know. I got some pop tarts from Cole." Tris then responds with an "Oooohhh".

"What?" I interrogate.

"Nothing." She says with a smirk. It's obviously something, but I decide to put it aside. I tear open the wrapper and place the pop tarts in the toaster, starting it up. After a little while, the pop tarts pop back up and I place them on a plate. I sit next to Tris while munching on my breakfast. I finish with no conversation from Tris. She just stares at me with a crooked smile and accusing eyes. I raise an eyebrow at her as I go get some orange juice. I can't keep it in any longer.

"What!?"

"You know what."

"I really don't." I state as I slurp my orange juice.

"First, you ask Cole to kiss your ass…"

"I already admitted that was dumb."

"Next, you get all excited when he forgives you."

"So what?"

"Then, you start blushing when you see him without a shirt on. Even though you've seen him topless before."

"Well, that was different. I, uh… Um. Well, I –"

"It's OK, Christina. I won't mention it to anyone." She promises with the same accusing look on her face.

"Mention what!" I feel my face turn as red as a tomato.

"You have something going on for Cole."

"I do not! I'm dating Will!"

"So? I never said you controlled it. It's just one of those things."

"No, it's not!" I'm in full denial mode right about now. "It's not one of those things!"

"Christina, I –"

"Just… no, OK! Forget this conversation ever happened!" It was a bit weird when I blushed at seeing Cole changing. For God's sake, I'd even seen him in his underwear without blushing! Or had I? Maybe I'd blushed and not realized it. Hopefully nobody would notice if I had done that. Especially Will. What will I do about Will? You know what? You have to calm down, Christina. Just let it all happen. If it continues, I'm able to decide what I'll do. Hopefully.


	15. Chapter 15 - Uriah's POV

Chapter 15: Uriah's POV (Author's Note: Haha! Love the reviews. Keep 'em coming. I always take suggestions. I don't own Divergent. Love you guys!)

"Toodly-loo, Mayor Schmo. What's that? You need me to rescue Princess Avacado?" Zeke grumbles in his sleep. He sure has some weird dreams. He must be pretty tired too, since it's only 7:30 p.m.

"Hey, Cole?" I ask, getting his attention.

"What's up?" He responds, not looking up from Minecraft on his laptop.

"I have a problem."

"Well? Lay it on me." He says, now paying attention as he closes his laptop.

"Well, first of all. Did you put me in that position with Marlene that day?"

"No. It was Lynn."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I saw her do it. Well, not the full position. She just set Marlene next to you and put the covers over you guys."

"Oh. So what about the rest? You were recording it."

"Well, uh. This is gonna be awkward. Marlene kind of… I'll just show you the video." In the video I see Marlene waking up and pushing the covers off of us. She then gives the camera the middle finger. That's my girl. She then adjusts the position we were in several other ways. Wow. So she was the one who did it. I start to blush a little bit.

"So, uh… What should I do?"

"Dude, I wouldn't be so sad if I were in your situation. This just means she's comfortable with you. Or she was just trying to show me that the prank didn't affect her."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I may be left-handed, but I'm always ri–"

"Don't take my joke." He chuckles and responds,

"Alright. Anything else, Dumbo?"

"My ears aren't THAT big, Nerd."

"Romeo."

"Juliet." We both laugh at that one. That was pretty random. Cole opens up his laptop and continues his game as I leave the room to visit Marlene. As I enter her room, Lynn is combing her hair and Marlene is watching cartoons. "Hey, Mar." She turns around at my voice and grins.

"Hey, Uri." She pats the other side of the sofa, signaling me to sit down next to her. I do as such as Lynn finishes combing her hair, puts her brush away, and leaves. I wrap my arm around her shoulders as she gets closer to me and sets her head on my shoulder.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure, why not. Which one?"

"Not sure. Have you seen 'This Is The End'?"

"No, but I heard that's really funny."

"OK, let's watch that then." I state as I press some buttons on the controller to rent the movie. By the time we're halfway through, we're full-blown making out. This is when I decide to get testy. My left hand is in her hair as my right is resting on her waste. I slip my hand under her shirt to see her reaction. She just kisses me harder. I slowly maneuver my hand up her stomach and rest it just under her bra. Still no reaction. I slip my hand around her waist and pull her tighter. That's when I notice she's doing the same to me. She eventually lifts my shirt off as I glance towards the door. Lynn locked it. She knew this was coming. I continue to make out with her as she slowly unzips my pants. And I don't feel worried. I wasn't hoping to be gentle today. I take my other hand out of her hand and rest it on her belly. I raise my hands as I take her shirt off as well, and by then she's already unbuttoned my pants and started to pull them off. I decide to work my lips from her mouth, to her chin, to her neck, and to her collarbone. She slips my pants off and I decide to do the same to hers, but she's already doing that for me. We're now both in our underwear. Now is the real test. As we kiss, I try to get into the same position we were in that morning. My hands are on either side of her belly and my lips are back onto hers. Sure enough, my right hand starts to slide down and I slip my forefinger and middle finger slightly under her panties. Still no reaction. But reaction means nothing. She could be thinking a million different things, just as I am. I deepen my kiss as well as my fingers. She softens hers. That must be a sign. My fingers slip out of her underwear and back to her waist. This is silly; I'll just ask her about it later. Right now, I'll enjoy this kiss. We continue to make out until finally the movie credits roll on. We both pull away at the same time, grinning and blushing. Neither of us seem to be in a rush to put our clothes back on. We just rewind to where we started not paying attention and continued watching the movie.

"So, Marlene, about what happened 2 days ago…"

"You mean in the morning?"

"Yeah. Lynn put us in that position… right?"

"Yeah. Well, she put me on your bed. I adjusted the position for two reasons."

"And the two reasons are…"

"I wanted to prove to Cole that I didn't care about what Lynn did. Also, I like to be close to you. I feel protected." I grin and kiss her gently on the lips. We watch the movie, then put our clothes on and I head back to my room, saying good night and getting the same response from Marlene. Cole is fiercely typing on his laptop.

"What'cha doin', Cole?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"Sure looks like something. Can I see?" I say as I step towards the laptop.

"Uh, no." Wow. Cole never hides anything. Now I really want to know what he's typing. I decide to wait it out. It's 10:30 now, so I just watch some late night adult swim cartoons. Once it's midnight, I start to get pretty tired. Cole is still typing, and he's still going on strong. What could he be typing? He has to sleep at one point, right? I continue to watch cartoons until it's about 2:00 in the morning. My eyes are drooping and I'm drinking coffee to stay awake. So is Cole. What, is he writing a book? At about 3:00 a.m. he finally closes his laptop up and goes to sleep. Finally! I instantly hear him snoring, and I go to his laptop and type in the password, which I already know. I open up the Microsoft Word document he was on, and I couldn't believe what I saw.


	16. Chapter 16 - Cole's POV

Chapter 16: Cole's POV

I wake up to screaming.

"DAMN IT!" Uriah yells, then immediately covers his mouth. I squint and put on my glasses to then see Uriah on my laptop.

"Hey, get off my laptop!" He face turns bright red, then rapidly types something in. I rush over to him and see him trying to put in a password. I pull him off of the bean bag and the laptop plops into it. "What were you doing?" I ask, arms crossed. Uriah suddenly gets very interested in his shoes.

"I was curious about what you were writing."

"So you tried to read it?"

"Yes."

"And you failed, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you had a password lock on the document."

"No, because you gave up."

"Gave up on what?"

"Gave up on asking me what I was writing. You just asked if you could see it, and I said no. You could've asked why."

"Why couldn't I see it?"

"It was all an experiment."

"What do you mean?" he inquisitively asks, a confused face pasted onto his head.

"I mean, as soon as you walked in I started typing rapid gibberish into the Word document. I knew you would get curious, so I typed for a while until I locked the document. I had a feeling this would happen." I start to take notes.

"What? Why did you do all of that."

"Curiosity, my dear Uriah." I say with my best Sherlock Holmes impression. "I'll be doing the same test to others and trying to find a pattern later."

"Well, uh. OK. 'Night." We both go to bed, and I wake up once again to pain. Someone is pinching my cheek, and right when I'm about to scream, they cover my mouth. I put on my glasses and see Christina. She leads me into her room, where Tris is gone. She must've slept with Four.

"Cole, we have to talk."

"About?"

"Nobody showed up to Truth or Dare."

"That's right! I completely forgot about that. You think everyone is still mad?"

"No, I just think it's a coincidence. I'll send another email." She does very quickly and the new scheduled time is after lunch.

"Is that all? Because I don't think you needed me here to make an email."

"Well, I need advice for Tris."

"For Tris?" Obviously, it wasn't for Tris. She started to blush. How could a Candor lie?"

"Yes. It's dating advice." I try to stifle a laugh, but it barely works.

"YOU'RE coming to ME for advice for TRIS? She and Four are perfect together!" She looks like a cherry now. "There's something a bit sketchy about this, but oh well. Shoot."

"I know, I know. But this is a hard one, and I've asked everyone else. You seem smart, so maybe you have a solution. Tris is dating Four, right?"

"Yes…"

"And her mind says to love him, right?"

"Absolutely."

"But what if her heart doesn't?"

"Say what?"

"What if her heart tells her to love someone else, but her mind disagrees?"

"Well, that's quite psychological. Love is something the brain generates, but the brain can often be confused by itself. I don't think Tris doesn't love Four. I think Tris loves Four and someone else, but for different reasons, since nobody is like Four. I need some more info. Who's the other guy?"

"What?"

"Who's the other guy? I need to know."

"I, um, can't tell you that. But you're trying to say she might love 2 people? Four and the other person?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"But what if she barely knows the other person?"

"I don't understand what you mean."

"What if the other person is someone that she doesn't talk to much, and she might even be enemies with at times?"

"Well, then, her brain could be mistaken. For example, a fan girl loves Justin Bieber and is extremely serious about wanting to marry him. Let's say she gets the chance to. After a while of being with him for a while, the chances are she won't like him. So if Tris is confused by this predicament, I'd say hang out with the other person and get to know them. After she gets to know them, think about if you still love them or not."

"Wow. I came to the right person. Thanks, Cole."

"No problem, Christina. And by the way, why couldn't you ask Will? He's from Erudite too. And why couldn't Tris come to me?" She seems to have trouble answering the questions, so I dismissively laugh as I return to my room, which calms her down. At least she didn't wake me up THAT early. It's already 9:30. Erudite always had habits of waking up early at about 7:00 in the morning and go to bed at 9:00, but Dauntless always wakes up at 12:00 in the afternoon and goes to sleep whenever they want. Oh well. I love to wake up and stay up late. It makes me feel rebellious. I do a lot of small rebellious things. For example, I wear glasses because of my vision, and also because I didn't like that factions had dress codes. I show off my intelligence in Dauntless to prove that I'm not 100% Dauntless. I guess that's why Tori told me I was Divergent.


	17. Chapter 17 - Will's POV

Chapter 17: Will's POV

"Well, we continued to – Christina? Are you paying attention?" She seems to just notice my voice.

"Wha-? Oh, uh yeah."

"You're not paying attention."

"Yes I am!"

"What do you keep staring at?"

"Nothing!"

"Why is Cole so interesting?"

"I wasn't staring at him! You're asking too many questions!" She states as she covers her ears and runs off, letting go of my hand. What tipped her off? I follow her until she reaches her room, and I see her face muffled in a pillow. "I just need some peace and quiet." I sit on her bed and gently take hold of her hand.

"Come with me." I whisper gently. Sure enough, she gets up and follows me to the storage room, the same place where Uriah and Cole jacked a golf cart, and the place I always go when I need to think. She follows me deep into the room and eventually we find a small couch. I sit on the couch horizontally as Christina sets her head on my chest right before she immediately lifts her head off. "What's wrong?" I ask. She gulps and breaks the awkward silence.

"I just have to be alone. Thank you for showing me the room, though."

"Erm, no problem." I get up and leave, pondering over what she could be upset about. I try to put the puzzle pieces together. She wasn't blabbing today, as she normally does and I enjoy to listen to… She was staring at Cole… I'm stumped. Did something happen between them that I didn't know of? I know it wasn't a long death glare, since her face was relaxed and had an emotion of hopelessness. Why would she have an emotion of hopelessness? I know I'm Dauntless now, but sometimes I just have to get into real legit Erudite-Analyzation- Mode. Ok, she wants to be alone. To think. I believe that. Think about what? Something that has to do with Cole. She's not angry at him… As I enter my room I take out my laptop and start to play Minecraft. Cole is on the same server as me. Now is my chance.

"Hey Cole."

"Hey Will. Come help me find some diamonds! :D"

"Uh, sure. But did something happen between you and Christina that I don't know of?"

"Dude, I hope you don't think she's cheating on you."

"No, I don't. But did she just talk to you about something?"

"Well, ye- DIAMONDS!" He starts mining them with his iron pickaxe and then finally answers. "Woo! Well, yes. She woke me up and brought me to her room while Tris was sleeping in Four's room."

"And…"

"Well, she talked to me about a problem she had. Well, she said it was Tris' problem, but it was obviously hers."

"Well, why didn't she come to ME?"

"Dunno. There's a possibility that it was Tris' problem. Very unlikely, though."

"Will you tell me the problem?" There was a long pause before he responded.

"Um, I think you should think about the consequences before you ask me to tell you."

"Dude, I really don't care right now. I want to know what's bugging my girl."

"Well… Ok, fine. She substituted people. She said that Tris loved Four because she had been with him for a while and loved him in general, but she got googly-eyed for some other guy." Oh. My. God. One part of my is hoping that it IS Tris' problem and not Christina's, but the other, sensible, part of me is knowing that it's not Tris' problem.

"So… what did you say? "

"I said that I don't think Tris doesn't love Four, but she just loves Four and the other person. She denied to tell me who the other person is. I also told her to stay with Four, but hang out with the other person more and get to know him. If she still loves him after a while, come back to me."

"Wow…" Then I started to get angry. Who does this guy think he is!? Who could it be, anyways! "Thanks, Cole." I log off of Minecraft and open up Microsoft Excel. I start to make a list of all the boys she knows. So far I have Four, Uriah, Me, Cole, Eric, and Peter. I can cross out me and Four. I can also cross out Peter and Eric. Either Uriah or Cole. But Christina is mad at both of them! There has to be a boy I'm missing. There's also Zeke. And Caleb. But I have to keep in mind that Christina barely knows this guy. So I can uncross all of them. OK, now to start crossing out again. Four and me. That's it. Four, because she does know him well. Time to do some investigating, I guess. **(Author's Note: Sorry for the cliff hangers, it's just my style! I'll have another chapter updated today, Promzees.)**


	18. Chapter 18 - Will'sCole's POV

Chapter 18: Will's POV

I doubt it's Caleb, but I have to be sure. Luckily, Visiting Day is tomorrow, so if Caleb visits Tris it'll work out smoothly. Or I can visit my old family. Either one works. But what can I do today? There's still Uriah, Cole, Eric, Peter, and Zeke. How can I investigate this? If Christina takes Cole's advice, she'll be hanging out a lot with one of them. I decide to go to bed and wait until tomorrow. Once I wake up, I go over to the Pit after getting dressed and see everyone playing Truth or Dare. Without me? I see Christina sitting on Cole's lap. What the hell? I walk over to them and Christina starts to blush madly.

"Will, I- uh.." She stutters.

"I dared her to sit on Cole's lap the rest of the game." Tris evenly states. Alright. A dare is a dare. I invite myself to sit inbetween Four and Zeke.

"Will, truth or dare?" Christina asks.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Tris on the lips." Why would my own girlfriend dare me to do that? Everyone else seems to have the same expression. It's probably a test, so I just take my shirt off.

"Christina, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was the last conversation you had with Cole about?" She's trapped. Unless she lies.

"Well, we talked about Tris." That wasn't a lie. Not really. "Uriah, truth or dare?" I didn't really scan the room until now. Today, the players are Me, Christina, Tris, Four, Uriah, and Zeke. Small crowd. I guess everyone got pissed off because of the delays.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to eat a poptart while –"

"YES! POP TARTS! MATHMATICAL!"

"Ahem. As I was saying, I dare you to eat a poptart while talking about how bad it tastes." His smile disappears.

"NOT SO MATHMATICAL!" He takes his shirt off. This guy really likes his pop tarts! He suddenly takes a box of pop tarts out of his Nike bag and eats one nonchalantly. "Zeke?"

"Truth."

"I dare you to masturbate in front of all of us."

"But I said truth."

"So? That was apart from the game."

"In that case, no, I won't do that. That's a weird-ass dare."

"Fine. What flavor condoms do you have in your dresser?"

"You're one weird kid. Lemon, bacon, and ice cream. I think I also have chocolate cake. Cole, truth or –"

"Dare."

"I dare you to do 7 minutes with Christina." What? Wait, did I hear him right? There's no way I heard him right. And what I really can't believe? Christina drags Cole to her room.

**(Author's Note: This is the first time a POV switches mid-chapter, but I felt this was necessary. Now it's Cole's POV)**

Wait, what? Did Christina just drag me into her room to play 7 minutes? I think that just happened. I sit on her bed next to her.

"Listen, Christina. I respect that you're dating Will and I'm dating Lynn, so I vote that we just sit here for 7 minutes and do nothing and they'll never know." She nods her head sadly. "Something bothering you? How is it going with 'Tris'?"

"You're no idiot, Cole. You know that when I said 'Tris' and 'Four' I actually meant me and Will."  
"Yes, that's what I had assumed. How is it going?"

"Eh."

"Oh. Maybe you should –" I'm interrupted by Christina's hand meeting mine. Wait, am I –? No, there's no way. She just needs someone to talk to, and feels uncomfortable with Will. There's no way that I – Wait. She just… she just inched closer to me. Now her head is on my shoulder. Is that normal? OK, face the facts Cole. It's _you_. _You _are taking Will's girl. I decide to keep my distance. I inch a little bit to my right, away from her. This can't be happening. She inches closer. I go farther. She comes closer. Eventually, there's no more bed for me to get away from her. Her forehead nuzzles my neck and works its way up to my nose. Our lips are almost touching. I get up, toppling and trip onto the floor. I nervously check my watch. 6 minutes left. Uh oh.

"Look… Christina…" Even I'M having trouble getting her away from me. And I'm me! "We're both dating other people, and I really don't think you should, uh, do this?" She just continues towards me, lifts me up, and lays me on the bed. She then topples on top of me and edges closer and closer to my lips. Am I being forced to kiss someone? I struggle until finally a find a loose end and break free before our lips touch. "Christina, no!" I sure hope nobody is hearing this. Then she tackles me, and I fall flat on Tris' bed. She isn't slow this time. She rushes towards my face, but I dodge and flip the situation. Literally. Now I'm on top of her and I'm holding her down. 5 minutes left. God, time is slow when you're doing something difficult.

"Cole… I… Let go!" For some odd reason, my logic gives up in the fight against my gut and I let her go. Then she grabs onto my shoulders and pulls me closer to her. But we don't kiss, we just kind of awkwardly hug. She whispers something in my ear, and my eyes turn into plates. She just told me something I couldn't believe. I just couldn't. She just told me that Will disrespects her. How could that be? He's such a nice guy! I hope she doesn't mean physically… or mentally, for that matter. I relax my body and she starts to inch to my lips again. Well, she just destroyed one reason not to kiss her. But there's still Lynn. I can't do this. I pull away, and Christina has an emotion I can't quite decipher. It's a mix of anger, pity, and depression. 3 minutes left. That's when I get the same emotion. But more anger. Much more anger. Why could nothing work out for me lately!? Why me!? I get up off Tris' bed and Christina pulls herself up into a sitting position.

"I.. I'm sorry, Christina. I can't." She seems to understand, but she gets up and gently kisses me on the cheek, a sort of blessing. Then my watch beeps. 7 minutes are up. We both walk out and everyone has a bored besides Will, who is relieved that it seems like we didn't do anything. I even hear some boos. But whatever. As I return to my spot followed by Christina plopping herself back into my lap, I notice something strange. Eric just… Eric just secretively handed a hard drive to Peter, who immediately began running to the dorms. By instinct, I immediately get up, apologize to Christina for dropping her, tell everyone to continue without me, and follow Peter.


	19. Chapter 19 - Peter's POV

Chapter 19: Peter's POV

**(Author's Note: I know what you guys are thinking – it's almost Chapter 20! He might finish! Don't worry, my little munchkins, I will NOT finish at Chapter 20, as most stories do. I will continue to write for my fans. :D)**

Yes! I got away with it! I enter my room, lock the door and slip the hard drive into place. Then I realize someone's trying to get in. I roll my eyes.

"Who is it?"

"It's Will. I have to get something." Sounds like Will. I open the door and Cole steps in.

"What the hell? You're not Will!"

"No $#!%, Sherlock! What's that hard drive?" I start to blush.

"NOTHING! Get out, or you'll regret coming in here!"

"What. Is. The. Hard. Drive?" I proceed to charge him into the hallway, sprint back to my room and lock the door. The door opens anyways, and Cole stands there with a hair pin in his hand. "You think Erudite don't know how to pick locks? What is it!"

"Fine, I'll show you! But don't tell anyone! Eric gave it to me." I open up the hard drive file and what I was hoping for pops up. Cole is blushing madly and shields his eyes, while I just smirk and notice a pencil popping in my pants. "Don't be a wussy, man. It's just porn."

"I… I'm not that kind of person. Bye." He leaves and locks the door behind him, and I'm alone as I enjoy the pleasure. I decide not to drain it all out, so I shut down my desktop and go to the Pit, where the truth or dare game is getting juicy. Everyone is at least half naked, and Christina and Uriah are in their underwear. I decide to plop myself down in any random spot.

"Hey, you're too late, Peter! Everyone is already at least half naked." Tris defends against me playing.

"Don't worry, I'll just take my shirt off and it'll be even." I do as such, and continue.

"OK, fine. Peter, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was on the hard drive?"

"How do you know about that!?"

"Someone asked Cole what he went to do."

"I see…" I respond, giving Cole a death glare. "Iwupoor." I barely mumble.

"I didn't quite catch that."

"It. Was, pore…" I also mumble the last word.

"What was that?" She asked, motioning her question by cupping her right ear with her hand.

"IT WAS PORN, OK!?" Everyone starts bursting into laughter except for me.

"Wow, Peter! First you violate me, and next you violate the privacy of internet people? Who gave you the hard drive?"

"My turn is up. Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Trare!"

"What?"

"Duth!"

"What the hell are you saying!?"

"Duth/Trare! It means both. It counts for two turns, so I can afford to skip a different turn."

"I don't negotiate. Truth _or _dare, not truth _and _dare."

"Fine, dare."

"I dare you change into your underwear backwards."

"Alrighty then!" He goes to his room, and he's back a minute later with his underwear on backwards. "Cole, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Were you watching the porn with Peter when you caught him?"

"Well, only 1 picture when he showed me what it is, but I shielded my eyes. Promise." I can't help but feel bad, since nobody seems to believe him even though he's telling the truth.

"Yeaaah, suuuuure Cole, sure."

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Prove it!"

"He is. He was being a wussy, and he looked away." I confirm. Uriah hmmphs and says fine.

"Four, truth or dare?" The game continues until everyone is in their underwear. Cole decides to make a vote.

"OK, risk it or biscuit?"

"Hehe, what?" Uriah asks.

"Risk it or biscuit? I made it up. Risk it means continue and biscuit means finish. I don't know why."

"Oh, alright. I say risk it." Almost everyone agrees with him.

"And everyone keep in mind. If you're really determined to win, you _can_ take another piece off. But most people would just drop out of the game. Today we have a winner!" He claims with his fist in the air. He looks like the guy at the end of "_The Breakfast Club_". So we're all in agreement to continue, and we do as such. "OK. My turn. Peter, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to do 7 minutes with your crush, even if she isn't playing." Some mumbles something about the possibility of it being a "he" at my standards. I think it was Zeke. I give him a death glare as some people giggle.

"I drop out."

"OK, my turn again then. Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you hold your breath under toilet water for 30 seconds." He drops out as well. "My turn again. Will, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What are your favorite things to do to Christina?" Why would he ask that? Will gives him a look of panic as Christina does the same. Will drops out. Cole is on fire. And guess who he goes for next? "Four, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever gotten a boner for someone besides Tris. If so, who?" Four drops out. Wow, Cole is going on strong. Now only Tris, Christina, Uriah, and Cole are left in the game. "Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He still seems excited.

"I dare you to drag Marlene over here and pin her to the ground for the rest of the game without telling her why you're pinning her down."

"She'll probably figure out."

"Who cares?"

"OK, challenge accepted!" He runs off and comes back a little bit later with Marlene and pins her to the ground.

"Uri! Let me go! Hey, what the hell? Get off of me!" Marlene imperatively pleads.

"Cole, truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"I dare you to pull Christina closer and rest your head on her shoulder, occasionally kissing her on the cheek!"

"How occasionally?"

"Every 5 minutes!"

"Game will be over by then, but OK." He sets a timer and does as such. He definitely gets some evil glares from Will on the sidelines, especially because Christina is _smiling_. "Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to show us your fear landscape." She puts both hands on her panties.

"NO!" Everyone screams in unison, Four being the loudest. Tris breaks into laughter.

"I was _kidding,_ guys. I drop out." She states, still giggling. Cole is getting a lot of people out! Actually, he's gotten everyone out so far. Cole's timer beeps. He gives Christina a kiss on the cheek as she seems to embrace it and lean into his chest. This gets Will furious.

"OK, my turn again." Cole states. "Christina, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to reveal any of your fears." That's unlike Cole. He definitely could think something up that's better than that. Could it be that he wants Christina to stay in the game for another 5 minutes?

"I'm afraid of moths." She says nonchalantly, even though everyone cracks up at that. Moths!? Seriously? "Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your worst fear?"

"Ugghhhhh. Well it's, uh… Um…"

"Uri's afraid of unicorns." Marlene says.

"Mar!" He starts to blush as everyone cracks up. "In my defense, unicorns can stab you with those horns! They're deadly! Ugh. Cole, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to do 7 minutes with Christina, and this time have video proof!"

"Do I have to show it to everyone, or just you?"

"Hmmm… Just me. And Will."

"I'll do it if everyone promises to not tell Lynn. If she asks about it, tell her it was just a game." Everyone promises, and he drags Christina to his room.


	20. Chapter 20 - Christina's POV

Chapter 20: Christina's POV

**(Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. Next one will be extra long! :D)**

I wanted another one. I wanted another kiss. I didn't want _Will_. I wanted Cole. But I couldn't. It wouldn't be right. But at least I have a chance because of this dare. I secretly wanted to thank Uriah. But when Cole drags me into his room, he writes something on his little white board. "I DROP OUT. – COLE" Then he takes out his iPhone and starts a video of that.

"Wait, Cole."

"Yes?"

"Why are you going to drop out? You made it this far, right?"

"You know why."

"Yes, I do. But I don't want Will."

"Well, you can't have me."

"You're an engineer. Think of a solution!"

"Fine. There are several possibilities. Either you break up with Will and stay single, I break up with Lynn and you break up with Will and we date, or you stay with Will and deal with it. I suggest option numero uno, since I do admit you deserve better. Also because I doubt you'll want to do option three and I doubt I'll want to do option two." We talk softly, so the iPhone won't detect us. "I have a plan though. I'll video tape 4 minutes of that sign, and I'll do 3 minutes of, ahem, us. Only because I really want to win this. I'll skip some of the video for Uriah, but I won't when I show Will."

"Wow, you really are an engineer. We should at least get into the mood, though, right?" He starts to blush madly, and I interrupt him by kissing him. It lasts for about 2 seconds before he pulls away.

"Save it for the camera." Then his watch beeps, and it's the 5-minute-mark for kissing me on the cheek. He seems to think that he's excused. He's wrong. I tap my cheek as a signal, and he smirks at the gesture and kisses me on the cheek. It's been about 4 minutes, so he goes over to the white board and erases the message followed by a "KIDDING!". Then he points the camera towards us and I pull him closer to me and start to kiss him. That continues for what feels like 30 seconds until his watch beeps, signaling the end of 7 minutes. He turns the camera off and we go over to the Pit. Cole does his plan, and it seems to work. Until he has to ask Uriah truth or dare.

"Dare!"

"Hey, wait! Cole dropped out!" Will defensively states.

"Watch the whole video, brah. But not now, we're in the middle of the game." So his plan _did_ work. Will gets so furious, that he gets up, comes over to me, and pimp-slaps the crap out of me. Everyone is in shock, until Cole breaks the silence. His eyebrows are furrowed and he has a look of disgust on his face.

"I think it's time for you to go." And just to rub it in, he kisses me on the cheek before the 5-minute-mark. Will leaves. Now I know where the term "will power" came from. That slap hurt like _hell_. So much that a tear starts to drip from my eyes and slithers down my hurt cheek. I sniffle as Uriah concludes that it would be a waste to stop playing. He admits that Will is being a jerk, but we shouldn't let him ruin the game for us. So we continue. Cole just wants to end the game, so he asks Uriah to do something over the top, so Uriah drops out. Now it's just me and him. I answer truth, and he whispers into my ear. _Do you love me?_ I answer softly into his that I do. Then he answers truth, and I ask him a question I've been dying to know. _Do you love me?_


	21. Chapter 21 - Christina's POV

Chapter 21: Christina's POV (Again)

**(Author's Note: Next chapter will be comedy, OK! I promise! :D)**

Then I hear the expected answer. _I can't answer that right now._ He drops out, and I win the game. But I would've preferred a yes. Oh, well. I shouldn't stress it. Will already burst off. Looks like he'll be arguing with me today. My heart sinks as I realize I have no idea what my status is on Facebook. NOOO! Everyone puts their clothes on and I can tell Cole and I are going to be getting some questions about this ending next Truth or Dare. Cole seems to stay next to me, as he knows Will will be confronting me soon. I wonder what type of fight they'll have. Erudite (debation), Amity (talk it over), Candor (be honest about what they think), or Dauntless (you can figure it out). There is no Abnegation. It would be selfless to fight. It would show self defense. At least that's what Tris told me. I stay glued to Cole as well, because of course I see Will waiting for us in the hallway. Will immediately throws a punch, but Cole ducks and uppercuts his belly.

"I want to _talk_, Will."

"You…" He charges Cole, but he simply steps aside, pushing me back along with him, since Will's next target would've been me. Will trips while he's charging and face plants.

"Dude, you're unorganized. You might as well just flail your arms around." Will gets up and reveals a bloody nose.

"Fine, I'll play it your way. I don't like you intruding on my girl."

"I'm not your girl, William." I defend, knowing he hates when people call him that.

"Will, please explain how I 'intruded on your girl'?" Yep. It's an Erudite fight. I love these.

"Well, Cole, you seem to have made her fall in love with you."

"It's not my fault I'm dashing."

"Let's get this straight. Christina was my girlfriend. She then started noticing you and got googly eyed. Eventually, she started getting testy and wanted to experiment with you. At one point, she finally got her chance and kissed you. And you _went along_ with it."

"Not my fault I'm competitive in Truth or Dare. I didn't _want _to, Will. I have my own girlfriend."

"Really? Let's see how that status changes once I tell her about the game today." Cole's eyes turn into plates.

"Will, you wouldn't… I had no intention on –"

"CAN it, Cole! You took her away from me!"

"You shouldn't have messed with her!"

"How do you know about that?" He almost whispers.

"A little birdy told me. Perv."

"I am NOT!"

"You are too. You're no better than _Peter_." Cole spits the word at him. Will is about to burst, but he calms himself down.

"Listen, Cole, I just want my girlfriend back. We have a deal?"

"OK, fine. Here." Cole takes a step back as Will takes a step forward and holds my hand. "But keep this in mind. You won't have a girlfriend much longer if you refer to them as items. You don't 'take' a girl." He turns around and leaves. He knows that I'll break up with him soon.

"Will… you won't really tell Lynn, will you?" I whisper to him.

"I don't know. We'll see how he cooperates."

"You're not the Will I loved."

"What do you mean?"

"The Will I loved was carefree and sweet. You never even _considered_ blackmail. Now look at you. I am not an _item_, Will! Cole didn't _take_ me! You never _had _me! I'M MY OWN PERSON! I HAVE NO OWNERSHIP!" I scream at him. I've had it! "You want me to be your girlfriend? Show some RESPECT!" I rush ahead of him and go to my room. Will sure screwed up this time. He's close to tears, but he brushes it off and returns to his room, and I'm pretty sure he ran in on Peter watching porn, since I hear a laptop closing and some voices screaming "perv" and "it's not what it looks like". I open my laptop and Skype Cole. We don't video call, we just chat on the chat room.

_Cole, I'm sorry._

_For?_

_I'm sorry for causing all this drama. But I pretty much have everything cleared up. If Will doesn't get his act together, we're over. He probably won't tell Lynn, so you're good. I'm sorry for loving you._ After what seems like a long time, he responds.

"_If you find happiness, people may be Jealous.  
Be happy anyways." – Mother Theresa  
Don't be sorry for being in love._

_Thanks Cole. A lot._ I log off of Skype and see Tris' looking over my shoulder with a start.

"TRIS!" She laughs and backs off.

"In my defense, I only stared at your profile picture. You should totally update that."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Everything." I laugh.

"You sound just like me."

"That was the plan. But seriously, I didn't read the conversation. "

"OK, good. You can leave now."

"And go where?"

"You're me, so go shopping or something. I don't care."

"This reminds me of 'Freaky Friday'. Kay, bye!" She frolics away, badly mimicking me as I roll my eyes and go to . I need something do distract me from all this.


	22. Chapter 22 - Tris' POV

Chapter 22: Tris' POV

I go on to the Pit and meet up with Four. He greets me with a lovely, sweet kiss. I'm sure glad we don't have problems. Hopefully everything works out alright with Cole, Lynn, Christina, and Will. I do NOT want the Dauntless compound to turn into the Jersey Shore compound. I never liked drama. It was an act of selflessness in Abnegation. Just about everything was. Once, I even got in trouble for buying shoes. In my defense, my old ones were ugly and old and I had to get another pair! Hand in hand, I walk with Tobias to the Chasm. We lean on the rail, looking over the view of the crashing water. People would think we're crazy to love this view, but it's one more thing we have in common. We stay there for a bit before getting a bite to eat and returning to the Chasm. His watch beeps, and he claims he has to go. He leaves me with a goodbye kiss and goes on his way. I can't help but continue to stare over the view of the Chasm.

"What'cha doin'?" I flinch and almost fall over.

"Uriah! You almost literally scared me to death!"

"That's my job, sweetch – you know, I'm not gonna call people that anymore. I'm changed!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really!"

"How have you changed?"

"No more dumb jokes!"

"Ah. So you'll give up pop tarts."

"NEVER!" He takes a pop tart out of the box in his back pocket and throws it at me like a ninja star. "MWUAHAHAHA!" He runs off, and I pick up the pop tart and chase after him, laughing. I lunge the pop tart at him and he dramatically pretends to get shot. "I've been paralyzed! From the waist down! Heeeelpp!" He uses his arms to crawl as fast as he can. That's when Caleb is standing there, lunging Uriah up, forcing him to stand. "Thank you good sir! But you've delayed my escape!" Before he can start running, I grab onto his shoulder and raise an eyebrow. Then I turn him around, throw the pop tart at him, then start to run, but realize by brother is here for Visiting Day.

"Caleb!" I run back over to him and give him a hug, and Uriah awkwardly invites himself into the hug. I laugh, but Caleb gives him an 'are you crazy' look. "Uriah!"

"What?" he says, munching on a pop tart. I'm pretty sure it's the one that fell on the floor.

"You almost escaped!"

"And I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling Stiffs!" I roll my eyes and introduce Caleb to Uriah and vice versa. "Hello, K."

"Don't call me that." Caleb says nonchalantly. He probably has that nickname in Erudite.

"And just why not?"

"Don't like it."

"Ah, but you see, my dear Kaykay, it is not _about_ what you like!" Caleb says in a Yoda impersonation.

"Dude… You're not very funny."

"I know, right? I really have to work on my jokes. Or it's just your vibe affecting me." Even Caleb has to smirk at that as I laugh. I introduce Caleb to the rest of my friends, and leave Four for later. Uriah runs up after me breathless, wanting to say something.

"Tris.. I… Have better jokes now!"

"Oh yeah? Shoot."

"First one. That awkward moment when a GPS tells a gay guy to go straight!" I don't understand that one. "You don't get it? Oh right, you were Abnegation. When you're gay, you like someone of the same gender. The opposite of gay is straight." I feel dumb for not knowing that, but I laugh anyways. "Next one. What bees make milk?" I'm stumped about this one.

"Which ones?"

"BOO BEES!" He yells so loud I bet the whole Dauntless compound and then some heard him. I literally start rolling on the floor for two reasons. One being that the joke was funny, and the other being that he just yelled out "Boobies" in the middle of a crowd and now everyone is staring at him. "YOU HEARD ME! MOVE ALONG! Next one. Yo momma so ugly she makes blind children cry! Also, yo momma so –"

"Uri…. OK!..." I say between laughs. "Did you look these up?"

"Hail naw, I looked these down! Ok, forget that one. That was just… horrible. No, they're original!"

"Wow! That's really funny!" I could almost see a light bulb pop up above his head.

"I'll see ya later, Tris!" he says as he runs off to the dorms. I realize I haven't seen Lynn in a while, so I go over to her room. She isn't there. Neither is Marlene. I wonder if they went on a trip. That must be why they didn't come to Truth or Dare. I continue to patrol the hallway, looking into each dorm. I see Peter watching porn and Will laying face down on his pillow. I continue to my room and see Christina laying face up on her bed, hugging one of her pillows. I'll deal with her later. I continue to Uriah's room and see him violently typing on a computer. Also, I see Zeke playing on his PSP and Cole on his laptop, playing Minecraft. I continue to Lauren's room, where she and Shauna are arguing about something. I proceed to Four's room, where he's alone. He's always alone in there, since Zeke, for some reason, likes to sleep and hang out in Uriah's room. That's why they moved an extra bed in there. I enter Four's room and see him on the computer, playing around on Youtube. Right now he's watching Nyan Cat. I stealthily creep up on him and cover his eyes, spin his chair around, and kiss him.

"Is it Shauna?" he asks.

"Say WHAT?"

"Kidding." We both laugh and I uncover his eyes to kiss him again, then leave and check out Christina. Once I enter my room, I ask what's going on.

"Tris, what should I do? I'm probably going to break up with Will, by the way." That explains Will.

"Really? He seems bummed about that."

"Yeah yeah, but you know what he's done."

"True. Continue."

"Well, at the end of truth or dare Cole asked me if I love him. I said yes, and I asked him the same question. That's when he dropped out. He said he couldn't give me an answer."

"I think you should just accept that Cole is dating Lynn."

"I do! But it's just…"

"Christina, you know what to do."

"You're right. I do. Thanks Tris. Here." She opens up her Skype and shows me the conversation.

"Awww! That's sweet of him. I think if he weren't dating Lynn, he would definitely date you."

"Yeah, yeah. Move it along." I do as such and go over to Uriah's room next.

"What'cha doin', Uri?"

"You inspired me to do something no man has ever done in Dauntless before!"

"Which is…?"

"I'm going to do stand-up comedy!"

"You should totally do that."

"I know, right?"

"So Cole, what are you up to?"

"Nothing. I'm bored."

"Do you know where Lynn is?"

"In her room?"

"Uh, no. And Uriah, Marlene isn't there either." This gets their attention.

"Did they leave a note? They probably just went to see their parents or something."

"Not sure. We can check." All three of us go to their room and don't see any written response. But on Marlene's laptop we see a map of Chicago. And on the map, there is a path that starts at the Dauntless compound and ends at the fence.


	23. Chapter 23 - Marlene's POV

Chapter 23: Marlene's POV

**(Author's Note: OMG! Haven't updated in sooo long! I'm SO sorry guys!)**

"Lynn, come on!"

"I'm trying, Mar!"

"Well, try harder!" We've been trying to find an open space in the fence, but it all seems pretty patched up. We decide to then find high grounds to possibly get _over_ the fence. We could also try to climb it, but that would be hard since the fence isn't really a fence. It's more of a wall. That's how we ended up in a big-ass tree, struggling to continue. Did this wall ever END? I take out my telescope with one hand and try to look up. No opening. "Lynn?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we should just give up on this? Or try some other time, maybe with our friends?"

"Why?" She so tired, she's limited to a maximum of 3 word sentences.

"I can see the end of the tree, but not the end of the wall."

"Okay." Coming down is much easier, and we happen to see our boyfriends running like cheetahs carrying a map. Probably the map we made. One of them probably spots us, because they throw the map off to the side and start viciously climbing the tree like monkeys. How many different animals can these guys be? Eventually, we meet and are helped down by Cole and Uriah. At the bottom we meet Tris and Four, who have their arms crossed at us. Uriah picks a twig out of my hair as they start lecturing us about stupidity and some other stuff, but I'm just lost in Uriah's caring eyes. He isn't mad, he's just glad that I'm safe. And that's why I love him. Tris and Four realize that Lynn and I aren't paying attention once I start to kiss Uriah and Lynn is bear hugging Cole. She must be scared of heights. Or trees. I laugh at that thought, forcing me to pull away from Uriah.

"What is it?" he asks me, partially giggling as well.

"Well, I have this theory –" I start to respond, but am interrupted by Tris.

"We don't have time for this! Let's just get back to the compound! We have to prepare for initiate training!" she says, directed at Uriah. This year, Tris and Four are going to man the transfers while Uriah and I are going to do the Dauntless born, which includes my little brother. We all go back to Dauntless and Uriah kisses me goodbye as he leaves my room to go train for the initiates. Not much to train anyways; it's just some knife throwing and simulations, which I already trained for. Or so it seems. My little brother walks into my room a moment after Uriah leaves.

"Hey, Mar."

"Ygor? What are you doing here!" I give him a hug, even though he has a worried face. "What's wrong?"

"Well, uh. I'm a bit nervous. Being that the simulation is tomorrow and such."

"There's nothing to worry about, Yogurt."

"Stop calling me that!" he says, not so seriously as he laughs and smiles.

"OK, fine. Just do what you have to do, Dairy."

"Stop!"

"Cream."

"Jerk!"

"You're not good at comebacks, are you?" He squints his eyes, and as he leaves he says one last thing.

"Toothpaste." At that, I jump out of my seat and tackle him.

"Never, and I repeat. NEVER. Mention that again. Got it?"

"Okay, okay!" He gasps through my half nelson. I let go and we both laugh as he leaves and returns to his home. The day passes by quickly and before I know it, it's simulation day. I can't help but wonder what the next class of initiates will be like. Recently, Cole and Christina have been giving each other awkward looks. I wonder what happened at that truth or dare game I missed. I decide to go and ask someone about it. I go over to Uriah's room, where he's getting ready to go somewhere.

"Hey, Uri?"

"Yes, Mar?"

"Can you give me a recap of the truth or dare game?"

"Sure. Nothing very interesting, even though everyone ended up being in their underwear in which Cole started pulverizing the match and eliminated about 3-4 people. It came down to him and Christina, in which Cole dropped out and Christina won."

"What was the winning truth/dare?"

"Well, Christina dared Cole to go keep his head under toilet water for 1 minute. Cole wussed out, and she won." He was lying. Christina told me that Uriah always scratched the back of his neck when he was lying, and he was doing that right now. Oh well. I won't stress it. It was probably something awkward that nobody would like to talk about. I'll find out. I will.


	24. Chapter 24 - Four's POV

Chapter 24: Four's POV

"You sure you're ready, Tris?" I make sure. We're about to start the initiate training.

"More than ever, Four."

"So…?"

"So, what?"

"You need a nickname if you're going to be a trainer!"

"Tris is my nickname! My real name is Beatrice!"

"Well, it's just so… bland." I kid.

"Fine. Call me Six from now one, got it?"

"Kay, kay. Oh look, they're almost here." We gaze down at the train speeding towards us. We back away so we don't interrupt anyone from jumping. I've been told there are 21 transfers, much more than usual. Once the screaming of jumping off the train and onto the roof finish, I count. 12. 9 people either factionless or dead. My heart sinks as I recall how so many have died during this initiation. A take out my list of initiates and cross out the ones that aren't here and have died. This is the new list:

Cody – Erudite transfer; acts smart sometimes, but you can't beat him in a debate.

Amy – Erudite transfer; snobbish and brags a lot.

Jenny – Erudite transfer; child of deceased Jeanine Matthews, without evil intentions.

Alesandra – Abnegation transfer; seems fragile on the outside, unsure about the inside.

Seth – Abnegation transfer; not sure he's quite cut out for Dauntless.

Joseph – Amity transfer; first Amity to go to Dauntless. This should end well.

Nia – Candor transfer; dramatic and a bit crazy; staring at me dreamily.

Michael – Candor transfer; can't quite tell; staring at me in a deadly way, noticing Nia.

Alicia – Candor transfer; dullish personality, not much flare.

Leticia – Candor transfer; she looks nervous and shy. Looks can be deceiving.

Yuri – Erudite transfer; doesn't show off but is very intelligent.

Yan – Erudite transfer; twin of Yuri, doesn't look alike but is same as Yuri.

Interesting group of initiates. Let's see who the first jumper will be. Tris has already jumped down to make the announcement. Once everyone is settled down, they stare at me expectantly.

"May I help you?" I ask with a smirk on my face.

"Yeah, you can. What now?" an initiate asks. I think it's the Stiff, Alesandra. She is dark skinned with shoulder-length black hair and piercing dark brown eyes. She has gray Abnegation clothes and simple gray shoes. I get up close to her face as she backs off a little bit and taunt her.

"Figure. It. Out. I thought Stiff's weren't supposed to be curious?" She squints her eyes at me, then notices the giant hole. She slowly steps over and jumps down, screaming. Seth is wide eyed at her bravery, as though he thinks it is stupidity. Soon, Tris makes the announcement.

"ALES, FIRST JUMPER!" That seems to trigger everyone else to realize it's somewhat safe to jump down. Next is Nia, then Michael and eventually everyone else followed by me, who jumps down last. "Listen up! All of you who didn't die, which is everyone in here, will continue with Dauntless training! The phrase 'You snooze, you lose' is very appreciated here! Trust me, it's happened before with my friend, Edward. You don't wanna know." She glances at Nia, who is still staring at me and laughs.

"What's so funny?" It's Alesandra again.

"Nothing, nothing." She says, wiping a tear out of her eye from laughing."

"OK, so what now? I'm assuming this isn't the end?" It's Cody, the smart-ass. People seem to call him Code. I wonder if he's good with computers.

"You're right," I respond. "You will be trained in several levels." I explain the system of Dauntless training, and we show them the Pit and eventually the training room. "Here, you will be sparring each other, which is the first level of training. I will now make the match-ups for today. I size everybody up and write the matchups on the chalkboard. "Leticia, you will take Michael. This is in order of first up to last up." I pause for reactions. Leticia shows off her signature nervous look and Michael just grins. "Seth will take Joseph." They both awkwardly stare at each other. "Yan will take Amy and Yuri will take Jenny." They all seem content with their match ups; they probably know each other and their strengths. "Cody will take Alesandra and Nia will take Alicia." Both Cody and Alesandra look like they wanted a better challenge, and Nia has this indescribable look on her face as Alicia still has her dull look. Did she even hear what I said? "And by the way, my name is Four and she is Six." Someone stifles a laugh, and I'm pretty sure it's Cody. "Would you like a part in this, Cody?"

"Yes, I would. I'm assuming those are nicknames?"

"Yes, yes indeed."

"Well, why are those your nicknames?"

"That's classified."

"Why can't you tell us? It's not like you have any secrets, do you?" He's onto me. I have to leave this debate fast, or he'll have me leaking SOMETHING. I just ignore his remark and show everyone their rooms. This year we have 2 transfer dorms. Cody, Alesandra, Nia, Seth, Michael, and Jenny take Room 1 while Leticia, Joseph, Yan, Yuri, Alicia, and Amy take Room 2. We have lunch and I notice groups. Surprisingly, all the Candor and Erudite are spread around and not together. Cody, Alesandra, Nia, and me sit in one group. I chose to sit here because Alesandra and Cody seem to be worthy opponents, and Nia just plopped herself next to me, still staring. What is UP with this girl? I wonder when she'll realize that I'm dating Tris. Cody and Ales study each other closely, then realize that it won't be an easy match and continue to eat. Another group is Seth, Michael, Yan, and Yuri sit in one group, Yan and Yuri arguing about something and Seth and Michael keeping to themselves. Joseph, Jenny, and Alicia sit in one group, apparently very bored but trying to make nice. Leticia sits with Tris, since Tris "swears" that she's powerful. Leticia probably just reminds her of herself. At least, herself when she was at the beginning of training. Once lunch is over everybody goes to the training room and Leticia and Michael step onto the mat. Michael has a hungry look in his eyes, while Leticia looks more confident than usual. Michael throws a punch and Leticia panics and gets into the armadillo position right before she kicks Michael where it counts. As he hunches over in pain, Leticia flails her legs around and ends up getting him in the face. Michael grabs Leticia by the top hem of her shirt and tosses her to the other side of the mat. Then, Michael charges, picks her up, and slams her to the ground. I hear some Ouch's and see some grimaces at that move. Michael grabs her by the leg and spins her around, planning to throw her out of the mat range, but his plan backfires when Leticia uses that move as an advantage and kicks him in the face with her free leg, in which he falls down and Leticia accidentally lands right onto him, knocking the wind out of him. Leticia looks confused and almost offers to help until she realizes that she just won the match, as Michael is just barely out of the ring painted on the map. You can lose by either being on the floor for 10 seconds or being out of the ring. I don't really pay attention after that until Cody and Alesandra's fight. That, I was hoping to see. They both circle each other for a while until Ales makes a quick move and gets Cody on the ground. Cody flings his leg up and launches Ales off of him, followed by a punch in the eye. Ales wobbles around before regaining her balance and getting uppercut in the belly by Cody again. Ales quickly recovers and roundhouse kicks Cody in the side of his face. He stumbles, and Ales kicks upwards, which hits Cody's chest and gets him to fall on his back. He recovers after about 3 seconds and gets his punch caught my Ales' palm, to which he quickly takes that as an opportunity to kick her belly. She gets launched to an area just inside the ring, and Cody leaps at the chance – literally. He leaps at Alesandra, but she ducks and Cody figures he has nothing to lose, so he grabs her arm and drags her out of the ring as he is flying outwards. He slams into the wall, but recovers quickly. Both of them have a look of triumph.

"HA!" Cody taunts.

"What do you mean, 'HA'? I won! You were out of the ring first!" Ales comes back.

"Well, I believe the rules are, and I quote, 'you must get the other person out of the ring to win'. You didn't get me out of the ring, I leaped out of it. On the other hand, I dragged you out. So I win." He sticks his tongue out at Alesandra like a child. She's speechless at his logic as I count this match as a loss for her. Nia and Alicia finish their match quickly.

"OK, today's recap!" I state. "The winners today are Leticia, Seth, Amy, Yuri, Cody, and Nia! Everyone to their rooms! Finally, today is done with!"


	25. Chapter 25 - Uriah's POV

Chapter 25: Uriah's POV

**(A/N: Yay! 25 Chapter anniversary! Sadly, this fanfiction must end. But don't worry! It won't end soon! I'll probably finish up the initiation and then improvise until I get bored. After that, I'll make Divergent in Uriah's POV. I take PM suggestions/ideas for my fanfiction! :D)**

15 people on the train, 12 people on the roof. Normally, not many die or wimp out at this stage. I take Cole's list of initiates out of my pocket and read it.

Ygor; quick and smart; Marlene's younger brother.

DreySean; a bit strange; often underestimated.

Citlalli; small but agile; much like Tris.

Destiny; deadly skills; looks can kill.

Justin; inexplicable; mind changes with the wind.

Patrick; big for his age; powerful.

Daniel; good fighter overall; no specific skill.

Amaya; big and a bit clumsy; lots of strength.

Victoria; petite and shy; OK fighter.

Alexandre; powerful and skillful; one of the best.

Lance; unsure about him; least likely to succeed.

Aaron; small but fierce; uses size as an advantage.

All of them know what to do, so it's basically a race to see who reaches the net first. Ygor is the quickest and hits the net just before Aaron and Daniel. I hear Marlene make the announcement.

"YOGURT, FIRST JUMPER!" Then I hear a shove, and it's probably Ygor shoving Marlene for calling him that. I jump down and join Marlene in her fits of laughter. Ygor is the color of a tomato as some of his buddies laugh. "Well, you guys already know what to do! Let's go assign your rooms!" Once we get there, the rooms are assigned. Ygor, DreySean, Daniel, Patrick, Citlalli, and Destiny take Room 1 as Victoria, Justin, Amaya, and Lance takes Room 2. Everyone seems content with their roommates as we go over to the training room. The matchups are already written on the bored. I start to announce them.

"Daniel and Victoria." Pause for reactions. They seem OK with that. "Ygor and Alexandre." Ygor curses under his breath as Alex just shows off his wicked grin. "DreySean and Justin." They're enemies with each other, so that should be fun. "Patrick and Amaya." No reaction. "Citlalli and Aaron." Evenly matched, they seem alright with that. "Lance and Destiny." Lance looks nervous, as Destiny is a fierce fighter. Daniel and Victoria spar and Daniel wins. Next up is Ygor and Alexandre. They circle each other until Alexandre makes the first move and goes on from that. He continues to beat up Ygor and eventually says something into his ear as Alexandre pins him to the ground. Whatever he said must've gotten him mad, because Ygor launches Alex off of his back and starts to go berserk! Alex is pinned on the corner of the ring, on the floor, bloody, getting beat by Ygor. Ygor viciously punches and kicks so choreographically that I wonder if this was fixed. But no, it wasn't. Alex gets falcon punched out of the ring, and everyone looks at Ygor with awe.

"Dude…" DreySean starts. "What did he say to you…" Ygor's face flushes and he leaves without another word to his dorm. I mark the win on the board and eventually everyone finishes up their match. Alex ended up going to the infirmary. Ygor _broke _Alex's_ nose_. It must've been a real big mistake to taunt Ygor with whatever he had said. I announce the winners for today.

"Ok, listen! Listen! The winners today are Daniel, Ygor, DreySean, Patrick, Aaron, and Destiny. Now get to your dorms and get familiarized! Marlene immediately starts towards Ygor's room, but I'm faster and drag Ygor to my room. He unwillingly sits on my bed next to me. "Dude. What happened back there?"

"I'd rather not sa–"

"You don't have a choice. What. Happened?"

"I won."

"And?"

"I beat Alex."

"What did he say to you?"

"Something."

"I'm serious, Ygor."

"So am I!"

"What did he say!?"

"He just mentioned something that happened between me and him. And I got mad at it, so I went LeRoy Jenkins on his ass! Is there a problem? And don't try to do anything about it. It's between me and him, so don't butt in."

"Alright… fine." I get up and we both leave my room and I see Marlene running towards me as Ygor returns to his room.


	26. Chapter 26 - Alesandra's POV

Chapter 26: Alesandra's POV

I didn't expect this. How did Cody get me in a corner like that? Figuratively, that is. I had no argument. Oh well. At least I know the rules closely now. I never fit into Abnegation, therefore I was always a curious girl. So curious that when every transfer was asleep, since they were all new to this lifestyle, I snuck out of the room. I just _had_ to meet the Dauntless born! They were right across from us, and all of them were awake doing… Dauntless stuff. But how would I just meet them? I can't just roll up, all "Hey, I'm a transfer! I just wanted to meet all of you guys! I hope you don't die in the future!". I'll have to run into one of them and make it look like an accident. I creep into the hallway and make my way towards the pit. After all, it's only 8:30. I there's no rule against leaving before curfew, which is 10:00. I look over the rail to the chasm. It would be beautiful if I didn't think about the danger. That's when I hear someone call me.

"Stiff!" It was more of a cheerful shout, not a taunting shout. I turn around and see a group of Dauntless-born. I don't know their names, but one of them, a boy, is my size with Caucasian skin and dark brown hair and eyes. He's wearing a black tee-shirt and black jeans, along with black and blue Nikeys. He also has a black eye to match his outfit. Behind him are two other boys, both of them with dark brown skin and near-black eyes. They both have short black hair, but one of them is a little taller and has a bit more weight than the other. After I'm done examining them, I realize this can't end well. 3 Dauntless-born versus 1 Abnegation-transfer. Unless they come in peace.

"May I help you?" I ask, trying to look as confident as I can.

"Just wondering how your first day of training went. I never had a chance to ask my sister."

"Sister?"

"Yeah, you're trainer! Marlene!"

"Oh, right. Um, it went OK."

"You nervous?"

"Honestly, a little, yes."

"Why?"

"Well, uh…"

"Oh! No, don't worry. I guess the 3 of us _do_ look like a gang that's about to beat you up. Guys, spread out? Seriously, that's a bit scary the way our formation is. By the way, my name is Ygor." He sticks his hand out expectantly. What is he doing? "Shake it. It's a handshake. A form of greeting."

"Oh." I stick my hand out and let him do the rest. He grabs my hand and shakes it up and down, grinning.

"This is DreySean and Daniel." I receive a 'sup' from both of them. Then Ygor bursts into laughter. "Seriously, you don't have to be nervous. This black eye? It was because of training today. I'm not a bad guy. The bad guy is that douchebag, _Alex_. So, what's your name?"

"Alesandra." I start to get a bit more comfortable. They don't seem like bad guys. They don't have those ugly piercings, just a couple of small tattoos.

"We were just about to get tattoos, wanna come with?" Tattoos? Are they serious? I'm not even Dauntless yet! What if I fail initiation? It would just be a stain on my skin to remind me of my failure.

"Sure, why not." The things I do for reputation. I follow them to the tattoo parlor and see the woman that did my simulation. She grins when she sees me and asks which one of us is going to go first. The guys all stare at me expectantly. "I haven't decided what to get. You guys go ahead." They do as such, and DreySean goes first and gets a tattoo of the Spiderman logo on his forearm. Then Daniel goes and gets a Superman logo in the same place. "Let me guess. Ironman?" I ask Ygor.

"Nah, too mainstream. I'm gonna go with 4 of the faction symbols. Erudite and Abnegation on my right forearm, Dauntless and Candor on my left."

"Why not Amity?"

"I don't like bread." He says jokingly, and he gets a small laugh out of me. Now it's my turn. I ponder over what I should get. I finally decide to get a butterfly on my left ankle, representing freedom. The freedom I wanted to have when I left Abnegation. "Sweet. Later!" They all leave, marveling at their new tats. I slowly return to my room, staring at my tattoo with each step. Once I get into my room, some are already awake and 1 notices my tattoo. That 1 is Cody.

"Nice tat." He says.

"Oh, please." He forms a confused face.

"What? It was a compliment."

"You're making fun of me!"

"Why would I do that?"

"You don't like me!"

"Would would you think that?"

"You made me look bad in front of everyone!"

"I was simply defending my rights of winning. I have nothing against you."

"But… Oh, forget it. I won't win in a debate against you anyways. Thanks for the compliment."

"What does it represent? The tattoo, I mean."

"Freedom."

"Ha. That's ironic."

"Why? 'Cause I was Abnegation?"

"No. Think about it. The world we live in."

"What about it? I think it's a pretty OK system."

"Ales, we're trapped by a fence. Nobody except the government knows what's outside that fence. We're _forced_ to choose what type of person we want to be when we're only 16. Where's the freedom in that? Shouldn't we be selfless, brave, honest, peaceful, AND intelligent? Where's the freedom in that? You're forced to decide to leave your family or stay with them. What freedom?" He starts to get into a rant and starts looking annoyed. Not annoyed at me, just annoyed at the world. "Where's the freedom!? We can't even wear our own colored clothing! My favorite color is _green_, not blue or black! Or red, or gray, or yellow, or white! What freedom, Alesandra? Tell me; what freedom?"

"Cody… I… I never thought about it that way." I was truly shocked. He was actually right. We didn't have much freedom. He sighs.

"Sorry. I'm not really supposed to rant about that. Good thing no officials were around." He caught the eye of 2 other transfers in our room, I think their names are Jenny and Michael.

"Um, it's fine." I leave and pass Room 2, where everyone besides Leticia and Amy are sleeping. Amy is acting all snobbish towards Leticia, and I instantly sense that both of them have gained new enemies.

"Leticia, you can't just _do_ that! There's a signified way to brush your hair!" Amy rants.

"Ugh! I don't care how I brush my hair!"

"Well, you better start caring! Come with me!" Amy drags Leticia out of their room and over to the Pit. Actually, they might get along. Might. I follow them to the Pit and see Ygor with a different crowd. Wait, what? He's with Seth. My brother. He's a little taller than me and has an oval shaped head and short black hair. Seth seems to be confronting Ygor about something. I speed walk over there to examine the problem.

"I just don't think –" Seth starts, until he sees me. "What are you doing out of bed?" I roll my eyes and respond.

"It's only like 9:15, Seth. What are you talking about with Ygor?" Ygor answers for me.

"He just wanted to know how different training is for Dauntless-born. Then he thought it was unfair to transfers."

"Oh, OK. Well, I'm gonna hit the sack." Ygor starts bursting into laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Have.. have… have fun hit… hitting the SACK!" He says between fits of laughter.

"I still don't get it."

"Who's sack are you gonna hit?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Aw, geez. How do I explain this to you?" One VERY awkward conversation later, I decide to just leave and go to sleep. As I leave, I do giggle a little at what I had said earlier.


	27. Chapter 27 - Ygor's POV

Chapter 27: Ygor's POV

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, guys! This chapter is dedicated to ValerieCarolina and Chuuuups Thanks for the support! :D**

I'm still laughing a little as I return to my dorm, where I find DreySean in a revolving chair, turning around to face me, hands weaved together, a vicious smirk on his face and a plush kitten in his lap.

"I've been expecting you. I always wanted to do that." He proceeds to take the plush cat and throw it at Citlalli, who's lying down in her bunk, on her phone doing something. "Seriously though, man. What happened back there?" I hesitate, but then respond.

"Alex mentioned it."

"Dude, seriously?"

"Yeah; I know, right?"

"Wow, he deserved what he got. Nice sparring, bro."

"Thanks. You too." A moment later, Marlene walks in.

"Hey Yogurt. I have an idea for you and your buddies."

"Oh please, it's probably just some prank."

"I swear, it's not! You guys should play truth or dare." I think about that for a little bit.

"That's actually not a bad idea. Sure, can you guys play with us?"

"Sure, but probably only us trainers."

"No prob." We wait for a minute. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Shoo shoo. Go get other people to join us."

"What about the transfers?" I ponder over that for a while, then I realize how fun it would be to mess with Alesandra in truth or dare.

"Definitely." Tomorrow comes, and everyone that was invited is waiting at the pit, in a circle. I see Tris, Four, Uriah, Marlene, DreySean, Citlalli, Destiny, Alex, Alesandra, and Cody. Not many transfers, but whatever. I start. "Alesandra, truth or dare?" She wrinkles her nose and answers.

"Dare."

"Well well, Stiff's got back! I dare you to…" I scan the room and try to think of possibilities. "Spar with Cody again." Both Cody and Alesandra smirk at that idea.

"Gladly… later."

"Why not now?"

"Just because. I promise I'll do it. Four, truth or dare?"

" Trr…. Dare."

"I dare you to slap Tris."

"Where?" Everyone starts cracking up besides Tris, who is just blushing with her mouth hanging open. This should be good. After Alesandra pulls herself together, she answers.

"Anywhere." He proceeds to give Tris a high five. "What! That doesn't count! You're acting like Cody!"

"Thanks." He gives Cody a high five as well. "DreySean, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…" He leans close to him and whispers into his ear.

"Pardon? Sorry, I thought I heard you tell me to play 7 minutes with Citlalli." He chuckles after that.

"That is what I said." His chuckle immediately turns into a death glare.

"Oh, HELL no!" He takes off his pants instead. The game gets intense as now, everyone is in their underwear. There are a lot of surprises for underwear choice. For example, Citlalli isn't matching, which is never like her. Alesandra has a black lacy bra, which is unlike her Stiff motives. DreySean has Superman undies too. Some changes have been made to the seating arrangements too, due to dares from others. Tris is sitting in Uriah's lap, which is pretty much killing Four. In return to that devious dare, Marlene is sitting in Four's lap, which is pretty much killing Uriah. That sure was fun. It's Alesandra's turn.

"Ygor, truth or dare?"

"Dare, muchacha. What's the worst a Stiff can do?"

"What did you just call me?"

"Um, nothing." For some reason, all the trainers start cracking up. The initiates all give them strange looks, and once Uriah wipes a tear out of his eyes, he mumbles something about "good times".

"Oookayyyy… I dare you to give someone of your choosing a hickey!" I raise one eyebrow and smile.

"Anyone?"

"Anyone. Besides me." I start cracking up.

"Y- you?! That's hilarious. Don't worry, it's not you. Ew." I nibble on my own hand until a purplish bruise remains on it. "You said anyone."

"I really don't enjoy that everyone is being a smart-ass with me." I wink at Cody, then proceed to ask Leticia, who also recently joined us, truth or dare."

"Dare. I'm not choosing truth. I've had enough truth in my life."

"Well aren't you sassy? I dare you to go give someone of your crush a lap dance. And I know you have a crush, because a little birdie told me so. That little birdie is Alesandra, so you can blame her. She didn't tell me who it is, though." She clenches her teeth and slowly turns her head towards Ales, who is scratching the back of her neck.

"I drop out." A wave of silence.

"But… you don't have to. You can still take off your shirt." She rolls her eyes and insists.

"I. Drop. Out. Okay?"

"Geez, alright, alright. I have no idea why, though. Alesandra, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who is Leticia's crush?" She momentarily thinks about answering, but then just drops out, probably because Leticia would kill her if she answered. Eventually it just comes down to Four and Uriah. They both do some embarrassing and dangerous things, so I'm pretty sure both of them are determined to win. Uriah is up.

"Have you ever done it with Tris?"

"Done what?"

"You know what I mean."

"No, I haven't. I'm not sure what you mean, though."

"Whatever. I choose dare."

"I dare you to jump the fence." Long silence.

"Are you bonkers?"

"I think so. Do you drop out?"

"Nope." Another period of silence. Uriah takes off his underpants, revealing an extra pair.

"That's unfair! I win by default."

"There's no rule against it!" Cody steps in, just as he pushes his glasses up his nose.

"That is true. I would suggest someone make the rule for next game, but until then, this is completely fair."

"Yeah." Four drops out while mumbling something about respect and honor. "Woo! Told 'em like it's _done_!" Uriah exclaims. I roll my eyes grinning, as I'm used to his silliness. Everyone gets dressed and, right after Christina plans the next game, leaves. As I enter my room I plug in my iPod to the speakers hooked around my room and listen to _Some Nights_ by Fun.

_Some nights I stay up, cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights, I call it a draw.  
Some nights, I wish my lips could build a castle  
Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off.  
But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for-ohhh  
Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?) x3_

I mumble to myself, "Story of my life", as I slip my shirt off and replace it with a new one. I open up my laptop and start Skyping DreySean, who is spending the night at a friends place.

_Hey bro, hows it goin?_ After a little while, he responds.

_Good man real good. look i g2g now, ttyl_ I log off and close up my laptop, then lay face-up on my bed. It wasn't very late, only 8:00 pm, so I just lay there for a while. I have the whole room to myself which at first I thought was a miracle. I was wrong. It gets lonely when you have nothing to do with anyone. Except that I wasn't alone. At the door was Leticia. I lower the sound and ask her what's up. She hesitates, then responds.

"My crush is Four. But don't tell him." I give her a confused look.

"Last time I checked, most girls dropped dead for Four. It's not something to be embarrassed about." She rolls her eyes and walks up to me, then punches my arm. "Ow."

"You idiot, I'm not embarrassed. I'm afraid. Of.. of Tris." That's when I start bursting out laughing. She starts to blush and leave, but I stop her.

"W-w-wait… I'm, I'm sorry. *clear throat* Sorry. It's just that, Tris is harmless." She raises an eyebrow. "Well, not exactly harmless. She DID pretty much dominate in her initiate class, that's what I heard at least. But I mean, she won't do anything. Watch." I get up and drag her into Alesandra's room, where she and some other transfers are sitting around, doing nothing. I wiggle my finger at Alesandra, signaling her to come here. She gets up, unplugs her earbuds and continues to follow me to the Pit, where Tris is there doing something. Without Four, luckily. I move my head towards Alesandra just as she moves hers towards mine, and we both nod once. I draw my cans of silly string and Alesandra hers. We both go running at Tris like ninjas sprinting through a battle and start spraying Tris. Alesandra holds her down with loads of silly string as I take the cans that Tris has out of her back pockets, leaving her harmless. I toss them to Leticia, and she seems lost. I try to lighten up the mood.

"Let's go, Lieutenant Forrester! We have a battle to fight, no slacking!" She grins and finally joins in.

"Sir, yes, sir!" She shakes up her cans and starts to spray at Tris, but Four ends up seeing everything. Leticia drops dead as she thinks she looks like a fool. Tris calls for help as Four takes out his own cans ready and rearing to go as he first shoots at Leticia, who is an extremely easy target. She's just standing there, after all. He almost instantly covers her up 70%, which is how much you need to cover to classify someone as "out". He calls that she's out, and she smiles and dramatically acts out her death. I laugh and try to flee, leaving Alesandra behind getting barricaded by Four and Tris, who now has her cans back. We almost got Tris out, but not quite. Tris untangles herself from the mess we made and before I know it, both of them are sprinting behind me, trying to catch me. _Uriah_, I instantly think. I sprint as fast as I can to his dorm and run in on Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn chilling in his room. I kick the door open and exclaim:

"CODE B-14, I REPEAT! CODE B-14!" At that, everyone in the room gets their own style of a devious smirk plastered onto their faces and draws their silly string cans and aims at the door, where Four and Tris just caught up.

"RETREAT, RETREAT!" Tris yells out as they both scramble towards Will's room, where they will surely meet up with Will and Christina to which they will probably go recruit some more intitates for the war. Right now my team includes me, Alesandra, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, and now Leticia. The opposition has Tris, Four, Will, Christina, Cody, and any other initiate they recruit. Soon, Alesandra and Leticia burst into the room and lock the door behind them. Meeting time. The rule was, after 5 minutes of being dead you could be revived by a teammate. I start the meeting.

"Alright team, say hello to our new Lieutenant, Lieutenant Forrester. We just recruited her, so the opposition will surely find an opponent for her. How's everyone doing?" Each person has a specific opponent. The match-ups are Four and Uriah, Tris and Marlene, Christina and Lynn, Will and I, and Cody and Alesandra. Leticia will be matched up with whoever they recruit next. We make some plans and all spread out. We all replaced our silly string cans with silly string guns, which is pretty much AWESOME. We all take our partners and begin the war._  
_


	28. Chapter 28 - Ygor's POV

Chapter 28: Ygor's POV (Again)

The partners are: Uriah and Marlene, Lynn and Alesandra, and Leticia and I. Of course, they would want the master to teach the rook. Okay, I might not be the master. Or 2nd place. Or 3rd. But the point is, I'm better than Leticia, so I can teach her. Who knows, this might even help her pass initiation with the gun handling and all. I reload my gun as I peek around the corner and signal Leticia that the coast is clear.

"What the hell are you doing?" She whispers.

"It's the code!"

"Well, you're gonna have to use the code with words." I roll my eyes.

"The coast is clear, let's go." We go around the corner and we find Cody and… and…

Alex.

So that's who they recruited. There's no way that Leticia can take Alex as an opponent. I aim my gun at Alex, but it ends up covering Cody. With the help of Leticia, Cody get's covered up in a synch. He drops to the ground as Alex rushes towards me. I try to slow him down with string to his face, but he just dodges or brushes it off. He tackles me to the ground, places his knees on my upper thighs, and starts bashing my forehead with his gun. Hopefully, it was a silly string gun. He continues to bash me as he pins my arms and legs. I launch my fist up in the air as I get it free but it just hits the air as he pins me back to my place and starts bashing me all over again. Leticia stands there with a blank, scared look on her face. I try to call for help, but Alex won't give me the time of day. I decide it's time to make actions. I manage to slip my right leg from under his knee and kick him where it counts. He screams and runs away, not bothering to revive Cody, but he doesn't care. Noticing that he did harm to me, Cody scrapes the silly string off of him and runs to my aid. I feel for blood, and my hand returns a bright red mess. I stand up walk a couple steps, then feel my knees buckle and me falling down, face planting on the ground.

I wake up to somewhat familiar faces. Somewhat. Meaning they've changed, and I'm pretty sure it's not just my mind playing pranks on me. At that I wake up fully and sit up on a bed I've been placed in. I realize that the faces are Alesandra, Leticia, and DreySean.

"What… what the hell happened to you guys?" Alesandra is the first to react.

"Well, Leticia and Cody dragged you into my room, so I cleared out a bed for you to lay down in. After they told me what happened, Leticia and I, along with DreySean, who just got back, went to confront Alex. We got in a fight, and that's how I got a swollen eye, Leticia got a bloody lip, and, well… DreySean just has some crust on the corner of his mouth from dry drool." I blink twice.

"You guys did that for me?"

"Well, DreySean was sticking up for you. Leticia felt bad about not doing anything while she watched it all go down, and I just thought Alex was being a jerk." I smile at her honest response. Instead of saying "We all did it because we're great friends.", she just said "We did it for our own reasons.". And that's why she's my friend. I crawl out of bed and stretch out a little bit.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get some payback!" I claim, raising my string gun into the air. Everyone grins at my quick recovery and we all head out. Great, now we have DreySean on our side. At least now the opponents can be adjusted, since Cole recently joined the Stringy Wars, as everyone is now calling it. The new oppositions are Uriah and Four, Tris and Marlene, Lynn and Cole, DreySean and Will, Christina and Leticia, Alesandra and Cody, and me and Alex. This is going to be good. Very good.

DreySean and I make our moves and try to infiltrate the enemy base. There will probably be 2 guards and a password for their information, so we come prepared. We're all loaded up, but sadly, we don't have a computer geek like the other side, who has Four, Cole, and Cody. They probably did good on the password. So, what? We'll just take the whole laptop. I peek around the corner, swing myself around, and start shooting at Four, who is one of the guards. DreySean shoots at the other guard, Will. We dodge and scamper and do whatever is necessary to get them down. Eventually, the outcome is us winning. We drag them both into the room with us and lock the door behind us, so they can't be revived. We blindfold them and give them earplugs too, so they can't know what we're doing. DreySean takes the charger while I take the laptop, and we head out back to our base. After a very risky trip, we finally make it back. Uriah immediately looks up at us.

"What's our status?" I grin and respond back.

"Base: Infiltrated. Information: Gathered. Guards: Owned." I give Uriah a high five and we set up the laptop. It's Cole's laptop, and Uriah opens it up and types in the password, which he knows. Then the information file has another password. I start to think about the possibilities, but am distracted by Uriah's cursing. "What is it?"

"It's a trick! He pretended to type information on his laptop, but he was just typing gibberish!"

"How do you know?"

"I've been a victim before."

"Ah. Alright then, let's just keep his laptop hostage. We all know he can't live without it. He probably expects us to return it and get a different laptop, right? Wrong. We'll just keep it here." He ponders over that for a while.

"Good work, General Stoner."

"Shut up. That's not my name. That's just messed up, bro."

"Haha, fine. Good work, General Yogurt." I started to adapt to that nickname, so I'm satisfactory. The war goes on for a while, and a new rule is made: Since the war has to end at one point, no more reviving. Uh oh. Now, we have already lost some members, but so have they. On my team is me, Uriah, Marlene, and Alesandra left. I was surprised she made it this far. On the opposing team is Alex, Cole, Tris, and Christina. You can pretty much guess the match ups. We decide to end this once and for all and talk peace to the other base. I'm the one to go. I walk up there with the peace signal, and they open the door and let me in.

"I come in peace. Cole, I'd like to make a deal."

"Which is…"

"I'll return the laptop if you drop out."

"You have it!? I thought it got lost!"

"Yes, we have it. And we know that you typing rapidly was a trick." He seems to think about it.

"Alright, fine. But don't tell them that I dropped out because of this. Tell them Uriah killed me or something."

"Deal." I shake his hand and he drops out as I hand him his laptop and charger back. I return to my base and tell them the news. Uriah assigns everyone's positions.

"Alright, Mr. and Mrs. Smith, you two go find and kill Alex, he's a strong one." I respond before she does.

"Excuse me? What did you just call us?" Now Alesandra joins in.

"Yeah, I don't think we're married or even dating or even on the best friend level. Shouldn't you two be Mr. and Mrs. Smith?"

"That sounds pretty fair, don't you think?"

"To me, it does. And I don't think we would sleep together either. Insider information told me that you two have. That insider information is Ygor, so you can blame him. Payback, chump." I punch her arm. Uriah seems to have had enough of this.

"Okay, okay! Fine! What do you wanna be? Agent O and Will Smith?"

"I'm not a man."

"You're not? Oh, well in that case, just be yourselves. NOW GO!" I'm still laughing from Uriah's remark to shut her up as we leave the base to go find Alex. We look and look and even sneak into the enemy base, but we don't find anyone. Not Tris, not Christina, and definitely not Alex. We return to our base and find Uriah and Marlene dead on the floor. I instinctively turn around and see the enemy team. They had planned this, obviously. Alesandra and I take Christina down, but we're almost covered up with string. I see Alex's evil smirk and remember what he had said. I scream and slam into him like a bull, leaning into the charge. I body smack him against the wall and he drops to the ground, too hurt to move. I cover him up instantly with the help of my comrade, and we both point our guns at Tris. She tries her best to dodge and swerve around, but it's no use. We lock her down and the war ends. I make the announcement and everyone gets up, but Alex immediately starts to charge me instead. I step to the side and extend my leg so he trips and face plants. When he rises, his nose is bloody and he mumbles something about revenge. We don't let that keep us down, so I high five Alesandra and everyone on my team cheers. They lift Alesandra and I on their shoulders and start chanting our names through the pit.


	29. I AM NOT DEAD!

To: Everyone waiting for my stories.From: Yours Truly

You shall not worry, I am not deceased. I'm REALLY sorry for not uploading, but I've been busy and I just stopped, I guess. I've been working on my new book, which has about 100 pages so far. I'll make a better schedule and continue my FanFiction. Again, SORRY!

EpicYogurt07


End file.
